


Youtuber au nobody asked for

by Bokuroo_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, M/M, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Bokuto has his first youtube convention and has to share a booth with his favorite youtuber Tetsurou Kuroo, and they both are instantly infatuated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys listen. Last night at like 3 am, I was deep in the depths of youtube and I found this girl, who had like 20 subscribers and she was really funny and nice and her videos were really easy to watch and I was like "wow, she reminds me of Kuroo." So this au popped into my brain while I was watching  
> [This Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRQAuAOEZHs) So go check her out so you can understand what my inspiration was for Kuroo and subscribe because she deserves it. Im honestly a little shook by how well her personality fits Kuroo. Disclaimer: This girl isnt me, i simply found her on youtube and thought she was literally just like kuroo. So... Yeah, itll be cuter if you imagine her as Kuroo.

Bokuto rolled over groggily on his bed. The alarm screamed on the night stand next to him and he desperately tried to turn it off by slamming the nightstand repeatedly.

It fell to the ground, rolling behind his desk and he groaned as he sat up to turn it off.

He picked up the clock and looked at the time. 

7:35

“Shit,” Bokuto cursed as he ran to his closet ripping clothes off the hanger and throwing them on, before sprinting out of his apartment.

Today was a huge day. It was his first actual YouTube convention. He’d started YouTube as a gamer and he blew up over night. People enjoyed his flamboyant behavior and his exciting attitude.

He opened his door and was greeted with Akaashi. His manager.

“I’ve been waiting out here for 45 minutes Bokuto,” Akaashi nagged as they ran to their car.

“Sorry I was so excited that I couldn’t fall asleep last night,” Bokuto apologized as he hopped in the car.

They drove off to the huge convention center and Bokuto looked on in disbelief. Fans crowded the walk ways, some were wearing merchandise from their favorite youtuber and others were in lines for meet and greets.

“I can’t believe I’m at a convention,” Bokuto yelled as he leaned his face against the window.

“Bokuto, act natural. Don’t freak out when you walk in. You’re just as popular as other youtubers now,” Akaashi said as he walked out of the car and motioned for Bokuto to follow.

As they walked to the check in, fans started to squeal and scream Bokuto’s name and ran up to him. Security sectioned them away and Bokuto couldn’t help but feel bad.

“Hi guys! I’ll see you inside!” Bokuto yelled to them before being pushed by a security guard.

 

Once they were in the convention center, it was less crazy and they could finally let their guard down. 

Bokuto couldn’t help but squirm as he walked past his favorite YouTubers.

He had multiple favorites, but his all time favorite, would have to be Tetsu Kuroo.

He was very popular for his vlogs. He had a very laid back demeanor and a sense of adventure that attracted many people to his channel. 

“Akaashi where are we going,” Bokuto whined as he dragged his feet up even more stairs.

“Your meet and greet is up here Bokuto. It’s a shared desk with another youtuber,” Akaashi explained, pointing to the tables set up with Bokuto’s name on it.

The person sharing his booth was currently facing the other way, probably talking to his manager. He had black hair and was fairly tall. Bokuto’s heart jumped in his chest as he recognized who it was.

“Oh my god that’s him,” Bokuto whispered, shaking akaashi’s shoulder.

“What?” 

“My favorite youtuber!”

“Bokuto don’t fan girl,” Akaashi whispered before swatting Bokuto’s hand away. 

They walked up to their booth and Kuroo smiled excitedly as he looked at Bokuto.

“Sup dude,” he greeted, with a familiar lopsided grin. His cool tone sent chills down Bokuto’s spin as he waved back, trying to act natural.

“Hey I’m a huge fan,” Bokuto croaked. He felt himself growing nervous and his face heated up.

Kuroo laughed and sat in his chair. His manager gave him a Starbucks drink and walked to Akaashi to greet him.

“Hello I’m Kenma. You must be Bokuto,” he said holding his clipboard and refusing to make eye contact. He looked very uncomfortable.

“Uh Yeah I am,” Bokuto answered extending his hand out. When Kenma didn’t shake it he pulled back.

“Well you and Kuroo are sharing a booth and I just came over to apologize in advance for anything he does or says,” Kenma shook his head as he looked at Kuroo who was happily sucking on his Starbucks straw.

Bokuto laughed whole heartedly and walked to his seat while Akaashi set up their booth. He began to fidget as his nerves caught up with him and he realized that his idol was sitting right next to him.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked in a soft interested voice. His smile made Bokuto even more nervous.

“Yeah this is just my first convention,” Bokuto answered as he looked in any direction other than Kuroo. 

Kuroo grabbed his face with one hand, Starbucks in the other, and squished Bokuto’s cheek. Bokuto’s eyes couldn’t look anywhere else so he was forced to look at kuroo’s, very pretty, and intimidating, face.

“Bro your bugging, chill out,” he commented before taking a sip of his Starbucks.

As he pulled back his arm, Bokuto couldn’t help but blush as he smelt the warm vanilla cologne that Kuroo was wearing.

Either he was fangirling or developing a crush and both were extremely unnecessary.

 

As the convention went on, girls and guys came from everywhere, asking for pictures, crying right in front of Bokuto and asking the strangest questions. 

Bokuto was completely in over his head as he tried to sign each paper and take every picture with every fan that he could. His hand burned from signing and his eyes felt permanently damaged from the flash of so many cameras.

He looked over to see how Kuroo was doing, only to find that the raven was completely put together. He looked totally fine, as if he had done this a thousand times. 

He zoned out as he listened to kuroo’s mellow voice. He dealt with each fan as if they were his friends, hugging them all and asking if he could take a picture with them.

Bokuto was really jealous.

 

 

During lunch, they got a 2 hour break to eat and calm down from all the chaos.

“Dude you looked frazzled as hell,” kuroo laughed as he put his feet up on the table.

Bokuto mustered up a smile. He had his head leaned on the table and his arms were used as a pillow. 

He felt something cold tap his shoulder and looked up to see Kuroo handing him an iced coffee.

“Take it,” kuroo offered, setting it next to Bokuto’s elbows.

“How’re you not tired or anything? Your acting like you just woke up from like a refreshing nap or something!” Bokuto asked confused.

He picked up the coffee and nodded a silent thanks to Kuroo, who smiled before speaking.

“I live off coffee dude,” kuroo said shrugging his shoulders as he sipped another coffee that Bokuto didn’t even know he had.

Bokuto shook his head as he took another sip. He felt Kuroo scoot closer to him and turned to look.

“So you’re a gamer guy right,” kuroo asked.

“Yeah I am,” Bokuto answered inspecting the man in front of him.

“How boyish of you,” kuroo chuckled taking another sip.

Bokuto was about to respond when Akaashi walked up to him, holding out a bag of food.

He gladly accepted it and felt kuroo’s gaze fixate on the bag.

“Did you forget your lunch?” Bokuto asked opening his salad. He wasn’t really a fan of salad, but it was probably the cheapest thing the convention sold.

“Nah,” kuroo answered leaning back in his chair again.

“Well shouldn’t you eat your food then? Breaks gonna end,” Bokuto asked concerned.

“I didn’t bring one, dummy,” kuroo laughed poking the back of Bokuto’s neck.

“Won’t you get hungry,” Bokuto asked, grabbing kuroo’s hand and turning.

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s firmly and flashed another grin, “does it look like I eat,” he motioned to his body with his chin.

Bokuto looked over kuroo’s body. He was tall and really skinny. He didn’t have nearly as much muscle as Bokuto did and he also had crazy purple bags under his eyes.

“Sorry,” bokuto said loosening his grip on kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo laughed, “for what? I’m the one with issues here,” he said before pulling his chair back to his spot and setting up his area for the next round of people. 

Bokuto could here the skinny guys stomach growl from his booth as he guiltily took a bite of his salad.

After about three more obscure sounds from his Kuroo, Bokuto decided that Kuroo needed to eat.

“Hey try this,” Bokuto picked up some salad with his fork and extended it out to Kuroo. 

Kuroo looked at him confused, “why?” He asked.

“Just try it,”

“Are you poisoning me?”

“Why would I poison you?” Bokuto laughed at the accusation 

“I don’t know, to steal my stickers,” kuroo shrugged as he pointed to his stickers.

“Just eat something,” Bokuto shook his head, still reaching his arm out.

Kuroo leaned forward and ate the salad on the fork.

He smiled as he chewed and covered his mouth before speaking, “mmm that is good!”

Bokuto smiled at him as he watched the man turn back to his stickers to put in little goody bags for his subscribers.

Kuroo stopped his works when he heard plastic slide against the table. He looked over to see Bokuto’s salad next to his arm. Kuroo looked at him confused.

“I know your hungry so just finish it,” bokuto said turning to look away. Kuroo could tell he was blushing and smiled.

“I don’t want to take your food dude,” he said looking at Bokuto. His heart skipped a beat when Bokuto looked up at him.

“Consider it a thanks for the Starbucks,” bokuto said motioning to his Starbucks, before pulling out his phone.

Now it was kuroo’s turn to blush. He stood from his spot and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck. 

“Thank you Bokuto,” he smiled as he hugged the mans broad shoulders. 

He noticed Bokuto on Snapchat and caught a glimpse of his face turning bright red as he swiped to his stories.

Kuroo swiped back to the camera and took a picture of them.

“Post it, your fans will die of excitement,” kuroo said before returning to his seat and taking another bite of salad.

Bokuto chuckled as he tried to hide his blush and quickly hit the post button.

 

They stayed quiet for the rest of the time and soon more fans started piling in. Now was the Q&A part of the convention. 

Most questions were for Kuroo, about his life and stuff, and Bokuto found himself excited for every answer he had.

Kuroo was a very interesting person. He had an answer to every question. He knew exactly what to say and how to make his fans excited. He seemed very genuine and all around a nice person.

One question, however, had Bokuto almost falling out of his seat.

“Are you and Bokuto dating?” The small girl asked from the crowd.

Kuroo looked at her, speechless, as a blush consumed him face.

“Um,” kuroo giggled uncomfortably looking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto shrugged his shoulders and looked back at him with the same amount of red on his cheeks.

He picked up the microphone and thought of what to say.

“We’ll leave that for your imagination,” Bokuto laughed as his ears started to ring. He wasn’t sure what made the girl ask that, maybe the Snapchat post, but as he looked at Kuroo, he noticed the mans eyes had widened when he said that and he was smiling like an idiot.

 

As the convention neared it’s end, Bokuto felt depressed. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want to say good bye to Kuroo. He looked over to see him on his phone speaking to it as he took a video.

“Guys thank you so much for coming out and supporting me today! It literally means everything to me and I’m so proud to have you as my subscribers and my friends!” He smiled before ending the video and posting it to what looked like his Instagram story.

Bokuto sighed as he saw Akaashi nearing him.

“Ready to go home Bokuto?” Akaashi asked grabbing the last of the booth decoration. Kuroo’s area was already spotless and he was also getting ready to leave.

Bokuto watched him pick up his bag from the ground and pull it around his back. 

“Bokuto?” Akaashi asked waving a hand in front of his face. 

Bokuto was still only focused on Kuroo. He watched as Kenma motioned for him to leave and felt himself run.

“Do you,” Bokuto felt himself blurt out. Before he knew it he was right in front of Kuroo, who had a shocked expression.

“Do you wanna grab dinner?” Bokuto asked. He tried to stifle his blush but could feel it slowly creeping up.

Kuroo smiled excitedly and nodded his head.

“Cool,” bokuto said grabbing kuroo’s hand loosely.

“Cool.” Kuroo said back, gripping Bokuto’s hand tighter as they walked past their managers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their date and learn some new stuff about each other :33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends welcome back!

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Kuroo laughed as Bokuto dragged him out of the convention center. 

They made it out the door and the night air was cold. Kuroo could see his breath and he gripped Bokuto’s hand loosely as they zigzagged through the clusters of people.

Bokuto turned with a blush.

“Where do you wanna go,” Bokuto asked. He was a nervous wreck. Never did he imagine to be going on a date with Kuroo. This was like a dream come true.

Kuroo laughed again. Bokuto felt his stomach flip as he saw kuroo’s perfect teeth. His nose was pink from the cold and his slim fingers were lanced with Bokuto’s much more calloused hands.

“So you just dragged me out of the convention to walk around aimlessly?” Kuroo said walking to stand side by side with Bokuto.

He cold feel the warmth of Bokuto next to him and it felt nice to have something like that again.

 

 

They settled on a random restaurant next to the convention center.

Bokuto was fidgeting with him silverware. He usually wasn’t so nervous, but it was Kuroo.

“You know I’m a human being too?” Kuroo asked looking at Bokuto.

“Wha- Yeah I know,” Bokuto answered confused.

“Then stop acting like I’m an alien,” kuroo said grabbing Bokuto’s hand off the silverware.

“Sorry, I’m just really nervous,” Bokuto admitted. Kuroo looked a little disappointed and Bokuto felt the guilt set in his stomach.

“So when did you blow up on YouTube,” he asked, desperate to change the subject.

“Ah when I turned 17,” kuroo answered with a smile. It looked sort of fake to Bokuto, like he didn’t want to talk about it.

“What about you?” Kuroo asked taking his hand away from Bokuto’s and propping up his face.

“A year ago,” Bokuto answered, “wait how ok are you?” Bokuto asked shocked. Kuroo lived alone from what he saw on his videos, even the early ones.

“I’m 18 now,” kuroo smiled.

“And you live by yourself already?” Bokuto asked astonished. He felt embarrassed to live with his mom and dad still.

“Well, Yeah, but for different reasons,” kuroo answered running his hand through his bedhead.

“Oh-“ Bokuto wanted to continue but the wait came to take their order. As expected Kuroo ordered a really small mean and Bokuto got a big meal.

“Why don’t you eat,” Bokuto blurted. He instantly regretted it.

Kuroo laughed uncomfortably.

“I do eat,” he answered.

“I’m sorry,” bokuto rubbed his face, “I feel like I’m saying everything wrong. I’m literally ruining this date.”

“Oh?” Kuroo smiled and blushed. It was hard to see in the dim light of the restaurant, “this is a date?”

“Uhm if you want it to be,” Bokuto sat up straight in his chair and blushed hard.

“Do you want it to be one?” Kuroo blushed even harder with a wide grin.

“Yeah,” bokuto smiled. Kuroo felt his heart flutter at that.

Kuroo looked the other way, biting his lip. Bokuto was really cute.

“What?” Bokuto laughed.

“You’re very cute Bokuto,” kuroo said turning back to face him.

Bokuto Locked eyes with him, both blushing insanely, before laughing. It echoed through the restaurant but they couldn’t seem to stop.

When their food arrived, the tension was broken and they talked freely about YouTube, school, and everything in between.

Bokuto noticed that Kuroo didn’t talk much about his family, or his home life. He decided not to ask about it for now.

The check was set on the table and Kuroo picked it up.

“Give me that,” bokuto said snatching it away.

“I’ll pay,” kuroo said trying to grab it back.

“Ah no you won’t,” bokuto said shoving his card in the slot and handing it to the waiter. 

Kuroo looked at him with a pout before smiling.

“Favorite color,” kuroo said, clasping his hands together.

“What,” Bokuto laughed.

“What’s your favorite color?” Kuroo asked, as if it wasn’t some random question.

“Oh uh I like black, or yellow,” bokuto said putting thought into the question, “oh actually I like gold!” He finished excited.

Kuroo felt himself blush again at Bokuto’s behavior. He nodded his head with a smile. 

“Favorite movie?” He asked again.

Bokuto smiled at him, “I like Deadpool.”

“Favorite singer?”

“Lil Wayne.”

Favorite book?”

“Psh I don’t read. I’m a gamer!”

The waiter gave Bokuto his card back and they headed out of the restaurant.

“Favorite tv show?”

“Rick and Morty.”

The made it out to the street. The cold wind made kuroo’s ear feel cold. Bokuto could see him shivering next to him.

“Here,” bokuto said pulling of his hoody.

“What no! Then you’ll be cold,” kuroo said holding out the jacket. It smelled like Bokuto and he wanted to wear it but he also felt bad for taking it.

“Then you’ll just have to keep me warm,” Bokuto answered. 

Kuroo smiled, “that was slick,” he said before pulling the hoody over his head. It was big but that was okay.

Bokuto grabbed kuroo’s hand once the jacket was on and Kuroo place the other hand on top of Bokuto’s so it was like a sandwich. Bokuto’s hands were already warm, so Kuroo wasn’t sure if he was helping or not.

“favorite youtuber?” 

“You.”

“Really?” Kuroo asked with a warm smile.

“Obviously. That’s why I was so nervous. It’s still hard to believe I just went on a date with you!” Bokuto yelled excitedly. He really was on cloud nine. 

Kuroo leaned his head Bokuto’s shoulder as they continued to walk. Neither knew where they were going.

Bokuto felt comfortable around Kuroo. He wasn’t one of those people that had an awkward get to know each other phase. It was easy with him. It’s like they were meant to know each other.

He liked seeing Kuroo in his hoody too. It was too big on him, making Bokuto wonder why Kuroo was so small. Maybe he was just born with a disinterest in food. He felt like there was more to it though.

“I had in eating disorder in high school,” kuroo said, refusing to make eye contact with Bokuto. He was hugging Bokuto’s arm as his head rested on the broad shoulders.

It was as if he’d read Bokuto’s mind.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear. Are you better now?” Bokuto asked. He wasn’t sure what to say in situations like this.

“Most of the time. My psychologist says I still have one, but I’m getting better. But that’s why I don’t eat much,” kuroo said guiltily.

“Well that’s okay,” bokuto said calmly, “you don’t have to be perfect 24/7. Take your time.”

They stayed quiet for a bit. Bokuto wasn’t sure if he said the wrong thing or if Kuroo just didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Kuroo stopped then in the middle of the side walk and turned to face Bokuto.

Bokuto examined kuroo’s face, looking for a trace of discomfort. Kuroo looked content. He had a small smile on his face and his nose was still a light pink from the cold. His hair was in all sorts of angles, probably from putting the hoody on, and Bokuto noticed the small metal hoop on kuroo’s left ear.

“I like this,” bokuto said bringing his hand to kuroo’s ear to touch the cold metal.

Kuroo smiled in gratitude, putting his hand on Bokuto’s. Their eyes met for a minute. The two colors melting together. It was bitterly cold outside, but Bokuto’s chest felt warm. 

Slowly he leaned in toward Kuroo and kissed him. Soft at first, but he deepened it as he felt Kuroo pull him in closer. 

Both holding each other tightly, wrapped up in warmth they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. It was soft and Bokuto’s lips were chapped, but Kuroo loved it. He stopped when he felt Bokuto’s tongue graze his lip.

“Do you wanna continue this at my place?” Kuroo asked breathlessly. His arms were wrapped around Bokuto’s neck and Bokuto had his hands gripped tight on kuroo’s small waist. Their noses were almost touching.

Bokuto nodded his head with a smile before grabbing kuroo’s hand again.

“Lead the way,” he said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL im not checking for errors sorry. I have an essay due in 20 minutes. Should I add smut somewhere down the road???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally them being cute and getting comfortable with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is just a filler cuz I felt like y’all should get sum of them just getting comfy with each other and shizzz so here’s this. Next chapter I’m gonna have something really cute that my boyfriend actually did to me and I like died, so stay tuned for chapter 4!! Also ya girl didn’t check for any spelling errors and I’m sorry okay, I just don’t want to

Walking into kuroo’s apartment was a moment Bokuto would never forget.

“You can just toss your jacket on this chair,” kuroo smiled stroking the soft fluffy hanging chair that was attached to the ceiling. He looked small in the wide chair and Bokuto contemplated joining him but decided against it since it was hanging by a rope and hook on the ceiling.

Bokuto walked through the living room in awe. He looked at Kuroo who had made himself comfortable in the hanging chair. It looked like he sat there a lot. There was a laptop and a purple water bottle tangled in a red blanket that Kuroo currently wrapped himself in, eyes wide as he looked at Bokuto with interest.

Bokuto sat on the cozy white couch across from kuroo. 

The living room walls were white and lights hung from the ceiling behind the couch. He recognized the area very well.

“This is where you film.” Bokuto said to Kuroo. Kuroo smiled and nodded his head. 

“You’re a real fan,” he laughed, “You look star struck.”

Bokuto watched as kuroo’s smiled and noticed the black bags under his eyes. It looked like he didn’t get enough sleep and Bokuto felt a tinge of guilt for some reason. Like it was his fault.

Bokuto smiled as he continued to gaze around the room. He sort of was star struck. It was one thing to be seeing Kuroo in person after watching every single one of his videos, but it was another thing to have Kuroo be infatuated with him. At least Bokuto thought kuroo was infatuated with him. Maybe he wasn’t. He didn’t really wanna think about it too much. 

The floor had one of those fluffy rugs you see when your walking through target and it complimented the light hardwood floors.

A shelf sat on the wall next to the hanging chair with little figurines that Bokuto found all too familiar. 

“Your a gamer!” He said ecstatically standing up.

Kuroo smiled and stood up too. Bokuto was like a puppy. He got excited easily and made Kuroo happy as well. He was a bit nervous to have Bokuto walk around his apartment.

Kuroo hadn’t dated a guy in about a year and he was sort of scared to let Bokuto see his house, but at the same time, he felt like he could trust Bokuto.

To Kuroo, he was just himself, but Bokuto thought he was some amazing person and it stressed Kuroo out.

“Not really, I only play a couple games now and then, my manager Kenma adores video games though, I think you would get along,”

“What about Zelda? Do you play it?” Bokuto asked picking up the small Link character.

“I’m a whore for all the Zelda games,” kuroo laughed grabbing the figure from Bokuto and placing it gently back onto the shelf. He didn’t trust Bokuto’s hands with expensive things like that.

Bokuto blushed at that comment but continued looking throughout the house.

The kitchen was attached to the living room and a bar with two stools decorated the entry way.

“I didn’t know you’d be so interested in my house,” kuroo smiled as he sat on the bar stool. Bokuto walked through the kitchen and Kuroo watched as golden eyes absorbed his house. 

Bokuto smiled as he leaned down to get a closer look at the pictures on the fridge. 

One picture showed Kuroo with a big smiled and his manager Kenma with a smaller smile. Kuroo’s arm was around him and he was holding up a diamond play button.

Another picture showed Kuroos face doing duck lips and holding up a peace sign with a girl doing the same thing. Bokuto felt his stomach churn a bit. He didn’t like this.

“Who’s that girl?” Bokuto asked a little too assertive.

“Woah buddy don’t worry, it’s my sister,” kuroo laughed wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s broad shoulders.

Bokuto’s worry subsided and he felt a bit embarrassed. He pointed to another picture.

This one sent chills down his spine. Kuroo was bandaged head to toe it seemed and he was in a hospital bed with Kenma and two other men that he didn’t know. His smile was still present through the bandages though.

“What happened to you?” He asked as he grabbed kuroo’s arms that still hugged his chest.

“Ah I got in a big car accident. My mom was with me too,” kuroo said quietly, “I broke my rib cage and both my knees.”

“Jesus,” Bokuto breathed squeezing kuroo’s arm, “is your mom okay?”

Kuroo was quiet. His arms unraveled and he started to walk away. He didn’t really like talking about that incident, but he didn’t blame Bokuto for asking. Anyone who saw that picture would be curious.

Bokuto felt his heart stop. He must’ve over stepped. What made him think he could ask that.

“She’s dead. Let’s go to my room,” kuroo announced suddenly. His voice didn’t seem to hold any anger or annoyance so Bokuto didn’t comment.

Kuroo’s room was more of a loft. It was the only thing upstairs and it was open to over look the down stairs.

His bed sat in the corner of the room with white sheets. One wall was brick and the other was white which held more photos of him and Kenma, him and his sister, him and the same guys from the picture on the fridge, and what looked to be his dad and him.

Blue curtains hung from the window and succulents sat on the window sill.

“You’re entire house is so... Kuroo-ish,” Bokuto said following Kuroo to sit on his bed. He mentally cringed as his voice echoed through the open loft.

“Well I am Kuroo,” he smirked before pulling Bokuto in for another kiss.

Bokuto kissed back surprisingly softly. He wrapped his hand around kuroo’s waist and gently leaned them both down so Kuroo was flat on his back. He felt like if he was too rough he could break Kuroo.

Kuroo could feel Bokuto’s warm tongue graze against his lower lip and he slowly opened his mouth. Bokuto’s breath was hot against kuroo’s cold skin from being outside. It made him feel warm. He was suddenly hot. Too hot. He gripped at Bokuto’s shirt and drowned in the kiss, begging for more. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together, almost as if this was right. Like this was suppose to happen. 

Bokuto felts up and down kuroo’s side. He was so slim. Bokuto worried that maybe Kuroo didn’t take enough care of himself. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he leaned deeper into each kiss. He was engulfed by Kuroo. Everything around him felt like Kuroo. Even the house smelt like Kuroo. Sweet like vanilla. It was almost like a drug to Bokuto. His hand began to slither up kuroo’s shirt and he could feel kuroo’s cold skin tense a bit as his arm trailed up his-

A loud ringing sounded throughout the room and the two broke the kiss, both breathing heavily.

“Oh,” bokuto said grabbing his phone from his pocket, “I’m suppose to do an instagram live for my followers.” He stated, coming down from his blissful high.

“Oh.” Kuroo answered unsure of what to say next. His lips felt raw and the sudden loss of warmth made his body tremble a bit.

The two remained quiet. It wasn’t like it was a big deal, it was just a live video, but fans are very smart and could notice that Bokuto isn’t in his usual set up.

“Uh well you could just do it here,” Kuroo said a bit nervous. He wasn’t even sure what he was to Bokuto. He hoped that saying he could do his live here, would sort of hint that Kuroo wanted to be more than just a fling.

Bokuto’s shoulders slouched a bit and Kuroo wanted to punch himself. It seemed that message didn’t make it across the way he’d intended it to.

“Yeah that’s fine,” bokuto said before sitting up on the bed. Kuroo wiped his lip and watched as Bokuto started his live video.

“Hey guys it Bokuto what happening!” He said enthusiastically.

Kuroo felt himself smile as he watched Bokuto. He had a beautiful smile and clear silky skin. His eyes were golden, much like the sun, and Kuroo felt himself falling deeper and deeper into those warm honey orbs. 

This left him feeling even more confused. What was he to Bokuto? Were they just messing around? No because Bokuto took him to dinner. But Bokuto didn’t want his fans to know about kuroo. So were they more than just a fling. Kuroo had never been good with relationships or communicating how he felt. He neglected his thoughts, coming to the conclusion that it was way to early to be stressed out about this.

“Where am I?” Bokuto’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He was answering a fans comment. He looked to Kuroo unsure of what to say.

“A friends house,” he answered unsure. He gritted his own teeth. 

He didnt want to just be kuroo’s friend, but he wasn’t sure if Kuroo wanted to make a relationship public. It seemed to be moving fast, but Bokuto was never one to care about the pace he took in a relationship. If he liked someone, he liked them. Why dance around it?

He looked on his screen as comments rolled in

“That’s Tetsurou Kuroo’s house!”

“R u and Kuroo dating”

“R u at kuroo’s house?”

“I ship”

I didn’t know you and Kuroo were friends”

 

Kuroo must’ve noticed the stressed look on Bokuto’s face because soon he was crawling over and putting an arm over his shoulders.

Bokuto felt his heart flip as he felt Kuroo struggle to hug his bulky build. It was cute to see him try.

“Hey guys it’s Kuroo!” He smiled leaning his head to tap Bokuto’s. 

Kuroo’s hair was soft and Bokuto’s heart beat picked up. It smelt of coconut and citrus. He wasn’t sure what to say or do in this situation. He really didn’t want to say the wrong thing. But also this was his live stream so he felt like he needed to be the one guiding the conversation. He had absolutely no idea where this would go.

Tons of comments rolled through and in a matter of minutes thousands of viewers joined the live video.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto and smiled to hide a blush which Bokuto thought was weird. It was as if Kuroo was embarrassed of his fame and the effect he had on others. The comments kept rolling, mainly asking if the two were dating or if they were friends. 

Kuroo retracted his arm and Bokuto wrapped his around kuroo’s waist under the camera. It was an unsaid gesture to show that Bokuto wasn’t acting like this just for the camera.

“Hmmm are we dating Bo?” Kuroo asked with his signature smirk. Bokuto’s eyes widened and he grinned. 

“Not sure Roo, are we?” He asked smirking as well. His smirk was absolutely no where as devilish as kuroo’s, but kuroo’s heart still fluttered from the stupid nickname.

The two chuckled and read the rest of the comments as they poured in.

Bokuto felt Kuroo scoot closer to him and he hugged kuroo’s waist tighter. This seemed like a pretty good sign right?

“Well as a matter of-“ Bokuto started but stopped as he read a comment.

“WOAH WOAH WAIT A MINUTE,” Bokuto yelled yanking his arm away from Kuroo.

Kuroo jumped from the sudden change of voice and looked at the phone confused.

Kuroo’s way hotter than Bokuto. No way they could date.

Kuroo cackled so loud it echoed throughout the house. Bokuto glared at him intensely but Kuroo couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up through his stomach. He felt his eyes prick with tears and he grabbed his stomach as he laughed.

“So you’re saying,” Bokuto practically screeched into the phone. He was shocked that fans would point this out. 

He knew Kuroo was beautiful but he didn’t think people would point out who’s hotter. He really didn’t care that much but as Kuroo laughed at Bokuto’s behavior, he felt his confidence build up.

Kuroo rolled to sit back up next to him, wiping the corner of his eyes and trying to catch his breath. 

“You’re saying that kuroo’s way hotter than me?” He yelled. He felt kuroo’s entire body shake from the giggles that escaped his body again. It made Bokuto eager to make him laugh.

He felt himself blush as Kuroo made fun of him. In the back of his mind it bothered him but he couldn’t stop smiling when he looked at Kuroo. 

Once Kuroo finished his fit of laughter he turned to see Bokuto looking into his eyes. 

He continued to catch his breath but looked into the golden orbs again. He felt his body turn to liquid. It was like he was melting. It didn’t help that Bokuto’s face was a mere two centimeters away. 

“What?” He asked softly. Bokuto’s eyes dashed to kuroo’s lips for a split second before biting his own and smiling. 

Kuroo had no idea what was going on and his face began to heat up. He was sort of nervous that Bokuto would clap back with insults about Kuroo. He watched as Bokuto turned to face his phone again and prepared himself to be roasted.

“You’re right, he’s way hotter,” the multicolor haired man said with a smile to the camera.

Kuroo felt his entire face go red as he dipped out of the cameras view. He bit the sleeve of his red sweater to bite back a grin of embarrassment. He was expecting to be put down, not built up. Any other guy he dated would’ve torn him down.

But Bokuto was different. He was kind and genuine. Kuroo felt himself become even more interested in Bokuto if possible. He wasn’t like anyone he’d ever dated.

“Shut up,” he laughed pushing Bokuto’s shoulders, trying to shake off the compliment. 

It barely had an effect on the much stronger man, but Bokuto acted as if he was just hit by a truck and rolled into his back.

“Ah Kuroo just pushed me!” He cried into the camera. 

Kuroo took the opportunity to look at Bokuto entirely. 

His shirt was lifted from rolling around and you could see a bit of his stomach, exposing his toned abs. Kuroo could get really used to the view he decided.

His arms were holding up the phone with both hands and kuroo could see the strong veins popping out. 

His jaw like looked as if it could cut his finger and he had long muscular legs.

Kuroo would totally date him.

He took the opportunity to crawl on Bokuto’s chest and lay flat on top of him, facing the camera.

He felt his brain go fuzzy and his face get even more hot, if possible.

Bokuto tensed, only for a second, and once again wrapped an arm around kuroo’s waist.

Kuroo’s hair was tickling his nose and he could only see kuroo’s face by looking into his phone. 

Bokuto ran his hands through kuroo’s messy locks and looked as Kuroo smiled while he read the comments. This smile looked real. Not like one of the signature ones you’d see in his videos, and not the smiles he gave at dinner. This smile was much warmer and made Bokuto’s heart beat speed up. He could see kuroo’s long eyelashes flutter as he read.

He moved his hand down to touch kuroo’s earring and then down to play with the necklace around kuroo’s neck.

“Yeah were dating,” bokuto said in a soft but confident tone. He’d completely forgotten that they were even filming. He felt like he was walking on a cloud and everything was sort of dizzying. In a good way.

Kuroo’s head whipped around to look at Bokuto’s eyes. He wanted to make sure Bokuto’s wasn’t joking. They held so much hope in them. It was like he was silently asking Bokuto to not joke around.

Bokuto smiled at him to assure him that he wasn’t joking. He could see the shift in his face. His eyes got less wide and his jaw relaxed. Kuroo smiled back before returning to the camera.

“Yeah me and Bokuto are dating now,” kuroo said with a smile. His entire body was buzzing with gratitude. He was happy. The happiest he’d been in a while. He continued to read the comments and watched as the number of views reached 1.6 million. He figured It was a combination of his fans and Bokuto’s fans.

Omg please vlog with him king

I ship ittttttt

Bokuroo for days!!!

#bokuroo

Holy shit I’m gonna write a fanfic

IM SO HAPOY FOR U BOKUTO

dang I didn’t even know Bokuto was gay.

Bokuto’s hand graced kuroo’s as he grabbed the phone.

“Alright uhh well that’s all for now. Thanks for supporting me all the time and yeah. See you later,” bokuto said before ending the live stream. 

Neither of them moved. Bokuto dropped the phone on the bed next to him and sighed. 

Kuroo stayed flat on his back against Bokuto’s chest. He felt himself rise and fall with each breath Bokuto took. 

“So,” Bokuto started but stopped as kuroo’s voice ripped through his sentence.

“Did you mean it?” Kuroo asked. He sounded almost guilty. Like he was forcing Bokuto to like him.

“Kuroo, of course I meant it.”

“Are you sure?”

Kuroo felt Bokuto started to sit up and he followed to look Bokuto in the eyes. 

They were filled with concern and Bokuto looked confused.

“Of course I’m sure. It’s you,” he answered cupping kuroo’s face with one hand and pulling him close to kiss him.

When they broke kuroo smiled a bit more confident. 

“So then your my boyfriend?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah,” bokuto said standing up. It was late and he needed to get back home. He didn’t really want to leave but he lived with his parents still and he knew they wouldn’t be too happy with him returning at a later time than it already was.

Kuroo walked him to the door and hugged him as he walked out.

“Try to get some sleep,” bokuto instructed as he pulled on his jacket. He turned to face Kuroo who was holding the door open with a smile. He looked tired, but at the same time he looked energized.

“I’ll try,” kuroo said walking closer to Bokuto. 

Bokuto leaned closer and kissed Kuroo again. 

He could really really get used to this. 

He didn’t want to leave. 

Kuroo must’ve noticed the disappointment on Bokuto’s face as they pulled away because he hugged him again.

“We can hang out really soon,” kuroo promised as he pulled away.

“Okay. Text me,” Bokuto asked as he started to walk away.

“Bye Bokuto,” kuroo sighed a bit upset to see him go but happy as he knew Bokuto would return.

“Bye Kuroo,” Bokuto answered with a smile and a wave.

Kuroo shut the door and turned to the now empty house. He sighed and threw his phone on the chair before making himself a cup of coffee. 

He had a lot to edit and he was extremely behind on uploading. He glanced at the clock and cringed as he thought about how tired he would be.

He could pull an all-nighter again, he decided before grabbing his coffee and returning to his chair.

His shirt smelt like Bokuto and it made him feel even lonelier. It was too quiet now. Bokuto’s voice no longer echoed off the walls of his small apartment. He opened his laptop, ignoring the rumbling of his stomach.

 

After about half an hour of editing Kuroo read the clock on his lap top. 5:56am. He rubbed his eyes and bit back a sigh as he picked up his phone.

His heart fluttered as he saw a text from bokuto.

Bokuto:  
“Ur awake aren’t u” 

Kuroo:  
“How’d u know”

Kuroo chuckled before setting the phone down and picked up his laptop. His eyes floated away from the screen as he felt his phone buzz. Bokuto was calling.

“Hey” kuroo answered. 

“Let’s go get breakfast,” bokuto said on the other end of the phone. You could hear him moving around and Kuroo figured he was getting ready. 

“W-what?” Kuroo stuttered standing up and looking in his tall mirror next to his chair. He looked like he got caught in a tornado.

“I said let’s go get breakfast,” Bokuto smiled as he opened the door to his house, he found that he couldn’t fall asleep know Kuroo would be awake.

“I look awful Bokuto,” kuroo denied gathering his stuff together and running to his room in search for something to wear. 

“Kuroo I’m in my joggers and a t shirt, if you can’t sleep, I want you to be with me. You can edit at the cafe, I’ll bring my laptop too.” He said as he started his car. Kuroo didn’t live too far. They were both in the same city, so it was weird that they’d never met before, and Bokuto would be there shortly.

Kuroo smiled giddily as he pulled on a pair of joggers and a yellow champion sweatshirt. 

“A editing date,” he said.

“An editing date.” Bokuto chuckled. How cute.

 

Bokuto arrived and texted Kuroo to come outside. When he looked up, he saw Kuroo jogging out holding all of his stuff. 

“It’s freezing Bokuto!” He said as he opened the door and hoped in the passenger seat. 

Bokuto laughed and continued to look at Kuroo. His nose was red from the cold and his eyes were misty, probably from the wind blowing in them, making them too dry. 

Kuroo notices and pretended to rub his eyes, trying to shake away the attention. He knew he looked tired, but he could bring himself to sleep. He had too much to do, too much to worry about and too much to plan for.

“So where are you taking me?” Kuroo asked. They still hadn’t moved yet and Kuroo was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He finally looked at Bokuto’s eyes.

They looked soft and warm, contrasting with the cold weather, and he held a small smile on his face. He brought a calloused hand to kuroo’s face and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his cheek. 

Kuroo blushed and faced him, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

“Where ever you want to go,” bokuto said softly before leaning back to his seat and switching gears.

Kuroo felt spoiled. He wasn’t used to it. 

 

They settled on a little cafe that both of them had gone to multiple times. It was small but it was 24 hours and when they walked in it was empty, but warm. 

They sat next to the window and ordered their food. Bokuto ordered a huge meal, while Kuroo stuck with a small meal.

“How many days do you upload,” Bokuto asked taking a bite. They’d both gotten coffee and Kuroo was currently sipping his second cup while he was editing.

“I upload every day,” he said. He voice was tired and he felt sick to his stomach.

“That’s insane. I upload Tuesday’s and Friday’s,” bokuto said shaking his head, “aren’t you tired,” he asked before pulling his laptop out as well.

“Yes,” kuroo admitted, eyes glued to the screen, “but people will be upset if I don’t upload.” 

Bokuto shook his head, finishing off his meal. He was editing a game he’d been playing for a couple of weeks. He couldn’t imagine how late Kuroo stayed up to edit and post. 

He glanced to Kuroo who’s food lay untouched on the table. He pushed at kuroo’s laptop and closed it causing Kuroo too look up a little frustrated.

“I need to upload today,” kuroo said trying to push it back open, but Bokuto’s grip was too tight on it. 

“You need to eat as well,” bokuto said strongly, nodding to kuroo’s plate. 

Kuroo’s brows relaxed as he looked at the two eggs and muffin on the plate. He totally forgot he ordered food. He loosened his grip on his computer and picked up a fork. 

He was hungrier than he thought and finished pretty quick.

“They’ll be more upset if you become malnourished,” Bokuto informed the brunette as he finished his coffee. 

Kuroo looked at him confused. He knew Bokuto had a point, but it was important for him to upload so he could make others happy.

“It would be selfish for me to take days off now though,” kuroo almost whispered. 

Bokuto almost didn’t hear him. It was as if Kuroo was embarrassed of himself.

“Just don’t upload for today,” Bokuto instructed, “it’ll be nice to take a break.”

Kuroo watched Bokuto talk. His eyes were still glowing even though he hadn’t slept and Kuroo wondered if his did as well, or if kuroo’s eyes lost all light from the lack of sleep he had.

Bokuto must’ve thought Kuroo was scared or something because soon his hand was on kuroo’s giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

The sun was up now and the check soon came their way, which Bokuto paid for.

“I’ll pay next time,” kuroo reassured as they left. 

“Kuroo, I’m your boyfriend,” bokuto said as he shook his head. He grabbed kuroo’s hand smiled at him, “let me spoil you.”

The brunette felt like his head was going to explode. He’d never been treated like this before by anyone. Sure he’d had nice boyfriends but none like this.

“Do you wanna go back to my place?” Kuroo asked when they got back in Bokuto’s car.

Bokuto nodded his head and put his hand on kuroo’s leg as the drove through the streets of the city. Kuroo felt safe around Bokuto, he decided. 

He would put all of his trust in him, because they just started dating, but he could definitely tell that Bokuto wanted Kuroo around and wanted to be a part of his life.

 

When they got to kuroo’s house, they went to kuroo’s bedroom.

“It’s quiet in your house,” Bokuto whispered as he crawled next to Kuroo who had wrapped himself in his blanket.

Kuroo opened the cover to allow Bokuto to snuggle up to him. Bokuto laid on his chest, sort of crushing Kuroo, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and covered them both with the blanket.

Bokuto leaned his head to look at Kuroo before planting another kiss on kuroo’s forehead. He smiled lazily as Kuroo did too.

“I like when you do that,” Bokuto murmured, pressing his chin on kuroo’s chest. 

“Do what?” Kuroo said through his smile.

“Smile. Like your real smile. Not the fake one you give people,” Bokuto pushed his face in kuroo’s chest feeling embarrassed. He didn’t understand why he always got shy around Kuroo but he did.

Kuroo was blushing intensely. He threaded his hand through Bokuto’s hair in order to keep him from looking up at Kuroo. People usually didn’t pick up on things as small as a smile.

“Thank you Bokuto,” he said pushing Bokuto’s head up to him. Bokuto scooted closer, wrapping an arm around kuroo’s waist and nuzzling his nose against the other males, before giving him a slow soft kiss. 

The owlish boy pushed his face into the pillows by kuroo’s head and hugged kuroo’s waist closer to him. 

Kuroo listened to Bokuto’s heart as it beat against his back and slowly felt himself start to drift asleep. 

Bokuto kissed the back of his neck before falling asleep.

Kuroo looked at the clock which read 9:30am, his usual upload time. He rolled to face away from the clock and closer to Bokuto. 

He didn’t need to upload.

Bokuto wanted him to sleep.

So he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t sleak English I’m sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first I love u

“A gaming party?” Kuroo chuckled into the phone. It was around 3 AM and him and Bokuto had been talking for hours. 

“Yeah a gaming party,” Bokuto answered back rolling over in his bed. His voice was barely above a whisper through the phone, leading Kuroo to believe that Bokuto was very tired.

“What’s a gaming party?” Kuroo asked leaning back into his bed. Him and Bokuto had successfully made it two months into their relationship and their three months would be tomorrow night.

“A giant party dude. People bring alcohol and music and video games and food! It’s way more fun than I’m making it sound! I want you to come with me,” Bokuto practically begged.

“I don’t know how to play video games,” kuroo said weakly. It wasn’t just this that bothered him. He didn’t like parties. They were always too loud, too crowded, and there was far too much alcohol for him to even stomach. 

“Kuroo, you don’t have to play the games. You can mingle, meet my friends, make some new ones. I just want you there with me.”

Kuroo was quiet. He didn’t want to disappoint Bokuto, but he also didn’t want to go to a party.

“You don’t have to come,” Bokuto sighed. Kuroo felt panicked at that.

“I’ll go,” he breathed out fast. So fast that Bokuto almost didn’t understand what he said.

“Great! It’ll be so much fun, I promise,” bokuto said with a bit more energy.

Kuroo faked a smile as if Bokuto could see it over the phone.

“I better get to sleep,” kuroo said. He’d promised Bokuto he would try to get more sleep and upload less and he had done both pretty well.

“Alright, night Kuroo,” bokuto said. He gripped his phone a little tighter.

After they hung up Bokuto plopped his phone on the bed next to him. It was getting harder and harder for Bokuto to pretend he didn’t feel that ache in his chest.

He loved Kuroo so much.

But he didn’t know how to tell him. It’s not like he hadn’t dated other people before, but they had all said it first. Bokuto never felt nervous saying it to anyone either. 

Maybe he was never in love before. Or maybe his love for Kuroo was just too much. He couldn’t really tell. He’d just never felt like this.

Bokuto let out an exaggerated sigh before closing his eyes. If he kept thinking like this he’d never fall asleep.

He wished Kuroo would just say it first. He needed Kuroo to say it first or he’d explode.

 

Bokuto was going to pick Kuroo up in thirty minute and Kuroo was not ready.

“Kenma what do you even wear to a gaming party?” Kuroo asked picking through his closet. 

Thankfully, his manager Kenma had been to plenty gaming parties and knew what he was talking about.

“Kuro, it’s just a party, you’ve been to parties before. Just wear what you normally wear,” Kenma answered in his usual monotoned voice.

Kuroo was too used to this to be annoyed at the lack of attention he was getting from Kenma. They’d been friends since they were young.

Kuroo hung up and turned back to his closet. 

“I’m gonna look so gay,” he sighed before pulling out a pair of black jeans and a white, long sleeve champion sweatshirt with his worn out pair of black and white checkered vans.

He thought about doing his hair, looking in the mirror and then to all the products, but decided that there was really no helping the situation.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and walked out the door to Bokuto’s car.

“Hey Bo,” kuroo said as he sat down. 

Bokuto grabbed his hand and kissed it, “hi Kuroo.”

Kuroo blushed at the contact. Bokuto treated him with so much respect that it was almost unbearable. It made him feel like an actual human being.

He loved that about him.

 

 

When they got to the party, it was even more crowded than Kuroo had expected. People were sitting on the couch watching as three guys played what looked like super smash brothers. Music was blaring through speakers that Kuroo didn’t see and people were dancing.

Bokuto tugged his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. 

“It’s really crowded,” kuroo yelled to Bokuto, but Bokuto must not have heard him. It was way to loud Kuroo had decided.

When The got to the kitchen, the music was a bit less loud and solo cups were throw all around the table. Bokuto grabbed two and pour himself a drink.

“What do you want Babe,” Bokuto asked as he motioned to the wide selection of alcohol and soda.

Kuroo shook his head, “I don’t need anything,” he yelled over the music. He smiled at the use of the pet name. Bokuto really only used names like babe or baby out in public, probably to let people know that Kuroo is his boyfriend.

Bokuto nodded his head with a grin, before turning in the direction of a couple guys yelling his name.

“Bokuto,” one of them yelled.

“What’s up man,” another slurred.

“Is that your man?” Another, less drunk one yelled. 

Kuroo immediately blushed at the question and grabbed at his own hands nervously.

“Yeah man,” Bokuto smiled hugging each of the men. 

“Babe these are my friends Oikawa, daichi and Hinata,” bokuto said pointing to each of them. 

“Hey I’m Kuroo,” he said timidly. These three looked very intimidating, especially the one named Oikawa.

Oikawa was truly a beautiful man. He had soft skin, Milky brown eyes, perfect hair and pretty eyebrows. He was just the right amount of skinny and Kuroo envied him. 

He suddenly felt very self conscious as Oikawa looked at him. It was more of a glare Kuroo thought.

Hinata and diachi pulled at Bokuto, rambling about playing some game upstairs. Bokuto looked at Kuroo, silently asking if that was okay and Kuroo nodded his head.

As they walked away, Kuroo began to wander around the crowded house. 

The living room had tons of people in it and it was filled with smoke that Kuroo assumes came from multiple different vapes.

He stood behind the couch and watched as two men played. One had a stern look on his face. He had spiky black hair and arms almost as muscular as Bokuto’s. 

“That’s my man,” a voiced yelled from behind him. Kuroo felt his blood run still as he turned to face them.

He hadn’t been checking the man out, but he could see how someone might have thought he was. Instantly, Kuroo went into fight or flight mode. He wasn’t sure if he would stand up for himself or just sit there and cry. He knew he was just looking at the other man, but his anxiety told him that he was wrong for that.

He took what little confidence he had left and turned to face his attacker.

Just kuroo’s luck it was Oikawa. The male was glaring daggers at Kuroo as he walked closer.

“I wasn’t checking him out man I swea-“ kuroo started to say but stopped when he heard Oikawa start laughing.

“Dude oh my god I’m totally kidding,” Oikawa said as he punch kuroo’s arm. It hurt.

A blush rose to kuroo’s face as he clutched his arm. What the hell? What was up with this dude?

“Did I actually scare you?” The man asked in a condescending tone. Kuroo didn’t like this. Was he making fun of him?

“Yeah kind of,” kuroo answered before squeezing past Oikawa and back to the kitchen.

Oikawa reminded him a lot of Regina George from mean girls he decided.

 

Kuroo made his way to the backyard. The weather was still extremely cold and he could see his breath, but he needed to get as far away from these people as possible.

Men sat around a fire outside, laughing at each other and some were even throwing their beers at the fence. 

It was as if Kuroo didn’t belong here at all. He needed air but couldn’t seem to find any because of all the smoke. This wasn’t fun at all. He wondered where Bokuto was and if he should just go be around him.

There wasn’t anything stopping Kuroo from doing just that, but Kuroo assumed that Bokuto also wanted to spend time with his friends, not just Kuroo. 

He could see the pool lights on in the distance and walked toward it. 

Nobody was dumb enough to sit by the pool during this weather, so Kuroo sat at the edge and watched as the lights changed colors. 

It was silent, except for the lull of laughter and muffled music playing from inside.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up.

“Hey are you okay,” Oikawa asked. Kuroo looked at him. He genuinely looked concerned now. 

“Why are you following me around,” kuroo asked yanking his shoulder away from the man.

He heard Oikawa sigh before leaning down to sit next to him. Kuroo turned to look at him.

“It’s cold out here,” Oikawa said with a small smile. His nose was pink and his eyes shined as the pool lights changed colors. 

Kuroo turned back to the pool and said nothing. 

He wasn’t sure what changed in this dudes head or if anything changed at all. He could just be messing with him again.

They stayed quiet and Kuroo began to feel uncomfortable. He didn’t dare look at the other dude.

“I’m sorry, I come off as condescending a lot and people always hate me, I really didn’t mean it,” Oikawa yelled.

Kuroo jumped from the sudden burst of noise and his eyes shot to Oikawa who had a childish pouty face plaster on.

“U-uh it’s okay,” kuroo answered scratching the back of his neck. He couldn’t wrap his head around this guy.

“Really?” Oikawa asked. His eyes were full of hope as he leaned closer to Kuroo.

“Yeah,” kuroo lied. He still didn’t like this kid.

The two were once again quiet, but for some reason this quietness wasn’t as awkward as it once was. It was almost comfortable.

“My boyfriends playing video games too, so I don’t know what to do with myself,” Oikawa said grabbing his knees.

Kuroo turned to look at him. He had on tight blue jeans and a wind breaker with an alien on the right side of the zipper. He was cute... but Kuroo still didn’t like him.

“You should’ve invited a friend,” kuroo said as he pulled his legs to sit crisscrossed and leaned back on his hands.

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders and Kuroo watched as the boys hair blew when a gush of wind flew by. He was start to feel bad for the dude.

“Are you embarrassed of being here?” Kuroo tried. He wasn’t usually good about helping people with personal problems.

“No,” Oikawa shook his head, “I’m proud of iwa-Chan and everything he’s doing.”

Something clicked in kuroo’s mind when Oikawa said this. Iwaizumi. Hajime Iwaizumi. The most popular YouTube gamer of the year. 

He had more subscribers than Kuroo did. He was known by many, even those who didn’t watch gamers. Kuroo wondered why Oikawa didn’t tell Kuroo he was dating Iwaizumi. It was quite a big deal. He should be proud. 

Kuroo pushed these thoughts away and stayed quiet once again.

He leaned back on the cold grass. It was a little too cold, but the extra person next to him made it feel a bit warmer. 

“It’s ‘cause I don’t have many friends really. Just Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa said after a minute. He stayed looking straight ahead at the pool. 

It sort of made sense to Kuroo. Oikawa was a condescending guy who was dating a famous youtuber and was beautiful to top it all off. It must’ve been hard to make friends.

“Bokuto’s your friend,” kuroo answered from the ground. 

Oikawa shook his head, “He’s just nice to me because I’m dating Iwaizumi. Same with daichi and Hinata.”

Kuroo let that set in his mind. Come to think of it, he didn’t have many friends either. He had Kenma, which was certainly plenty, but Kenma was never one to have slumber parties or talk about boys. He was more the type to get lunch and play video games.

He also had two friends that he saw from time to time. 

Yaku was his local florist and the two often sat and talked about flowers and aesthetics. Yaku has even helped him take pictures for his Instagram feed. But he was always busy with his boyfriend lev so they never got to hang out.

And then there was yukie. She was kuroo’s designer for events. He loved her so much, but they would never have an actual friendship. It was more for work.

So maybe Kuroo was lonely too and didn’t even notice. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Oikawa lean back as well.

Kuroo turned to face him, “I’ll be your friend.”

Oikawa’s face lit up. He didn’t say anything, but he smiled brightly.

 

 

The two sat outside for a couple hours and only came inside when they noticed people starting to pile out. 

“They must be upstairs,” Oikawa said when they couldn’t find their boyfriends.

Kuroo nodded his head and followed Oikawa up the steps into the game room. Bokuto, Daichi and Iwaizumi were all playing on the Xbox with a few other guys watching them. 

Kuroo stood next to Bokuto and watched as he played. His eyes were wide as he focused, biting his lip while tapping away at his controller. 

His skin was a bluish color from the tv screens glare and his hair was a bit of a mess, probably from playing video games for too long.

Kuroo smiled as he continued to watch.

Bokuto wasn’t as focused as Kuroo thought. 

Kuroo’s very presence made it hard for him to focus.  
He could smell kuroo’s sweet cologne as he continued to play.  
He could feel kuroo’s warm body next to his and he instantly felt like he needed to cuddle.

His thoughts were broken by a random dudes voice.

“Who’s the brunette over there?” One said.

“The one with the alien shirt?” Another chimed in.

“Nah, the other one.”

“I don’t know man but he’s fine as hell.” 

Bokuto felt his eye twitch. He darted his eyes to the men and back to his game. There was no way he could get out of playing. The game had just started and there was still 12 minutes left.

“I’d hit that for sure.”

“Kuroo-Chan I think they’re talking about you.” Oikawa’s voice whispered. 

It was really irritating Bokuto to hear someone talk about Kuroo like that. 

It probably bothered Kuroo as well to know that someone was talking about him.

“What who?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto felt him turn to look. He was so distracted that his player died. 

As his character was respawning, he took the opportunity to grab kuroo’s arm and pull him into his lap.

“Woah,” kuroo said and he fell into the larger mans hold.

He was sitting on Bokuto’s lap and his legs say between Bokuto’s. Bokuto’s chin rested on kuroo’s shoulder and his arms were wrapped around Kuroo entirely, still tapping away at the controller in his hand.

Kuroo felt him kiss his neck and giggled quietly.

“Jealous much?” Kuroo teased, whispering in Bokuto’s ear so nobody else could here him.

He felt Bokuto huff a bit against his neck before he bit at kuroo’s neck. This shocked Kuroo a bit. 

The two had never really dont anything more than kissing. Not that this was a big deal, but it caught him a bit off guard. 

It made his chest feel warm and he leaned his head on top of Bokuto’s. 

He didn’t dare distract Bokuto. Kuroo understood that this wasn’t just Bokuto playing a video game for enjoyment. This was practice for his channel. He played to get better.

Bokuto felt kuroo’s hand lace in his hair. It was definitely one of Bokuto’s favorite things that Kuroo did. He stroked just the right spots.

Kuroo’s body was warm against his and he squeezed a bit tighter around the smaller male when he felt the other guys staring at them.

He stared angrily at the game as he played, only moving his chin a bit when Kuroo turned to whisper in his ear.

“I’m all yours Kotarou, don’t worry,” he said before kissing Bokuto’s multicolored locks.

Bokuto wasnt sure what made him say it.

He wasn’t sure if it was the way kuroo said his first name.

Or the way kuroo’s hands were laced in his messy hair that has been bothering him the whole night while he played.

Or maybe it was the warm feeling that had returned to his heart when Kuroo had first entered the room.

But at that moment he decided he couldnt take it anymore.

“I love you Tetsurou,” he whispered into kuroo’s neck as his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

He felt Kuroo tense in his hold, only for a second, before leaning onto Bokuto even more. 

“I love you too Kotarou,” he whispered, glancing down at the other male. 

Bokuto looked happy. Even though he was focused on the tv rather than Kuroo, Kuroo could tell he was happy.

His lips quirked into a grin and he leaned his head farther into kuroo’s neck.

It was as if any negative energy in Bokuto’s body had been released. Like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

It didn’t even matter that those men were sizing Kuroo up.

Well maybe a little.

But Kuroo loved Bokuto.

And Bokuto loved him just as much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time. And it’s christmas bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMASSS!! YOUR PRESENT IS PORN WITH LOTS OF PLOT

“What do you mean you don’t celebrate Christmas?!” Bokuto asked rolling into his side.

It had been a couple weeks since the gaming party and the weather had only gotten colder as Christmas grew near. Bokuto and Kuroo ordered pizza and decided that cuddling on the couch was a good way to spend the day before Christmas Eve.

“Exactly that,” kuroo answered as he leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“But Christmas is like the BEST holiday!” Bokuto exclaimed before taking a bite of his pizza. He should’ve noticed this much earlier, because Kuroo didn’t even decorate his apartment, but he was too stressed on what to buy his boyfriend for Christmas to even think about it.

“Well Bo, look around,” kuroo motioned to the empty house, “nobody’s here so who would I celebrate with?”

“Me.” Bokuto said running his hand through the unruly bed head that had only gotten worse when he combed his fingers through.

“Your parents wouldn’t like that,” kuroo deadpanned.

“They actually suggested it!” Bokuto argued. His family had met Kuroo once or twice and decided that Kuroo needed a little extra love in his life, so they were very okay with the idea.

“It just seems unnecessary. I’m gonna spend all my money on presents for people and I don’t even have a tree. And what do you even do on Christmas? The whole thing makes me nervous,” kuroo complained taking a bite of pizza. 

There was more he was stressed about. It wasn’t just Christmas. He hadn’t uploaded a video for this week, nor did he have an idea for what the video would even be about.

“Did you never celebrate when you were little?” Bokuto asked.

“When my mom was alive, yes. When she died we stopped doing fun stuff all together. My dad worked like crazy and my sister went out drinking and partying.” Kuroo said. 

He wasn’t exactly afraid to tell Bokuto all of this because they’d been dating for quite a while, but he was still a bit nervous to say such devastating things to his boyfriend who was such a dreamer.

Bokuto Hugged him tighter and watched as the tv screen danced with color. Their lives were both so different. Bokuto’s parents were happy together and Bokuto loved to be at home. But Kuroo couldn’t even talk about his home life with out getting upset.

“Please celebrate Christmas with me, you could even vlog.”

Bokuto felt Kuroo tense at that. He knew his boyfriend was stressed about his upload schedule. Usually Kuroo posted every Tuesday, but it was Saturday and he still didn’t have any clue what to do. He recorded a few videos, one being him thrifting and another of him ranting about how bad he wanted a cat but in the end he decided to delete them. 

“Me and my boyfriend decorate for Christmas,” Bokuto teased as he thought of a caption.

He felt Kuroo move to look at his phone. The clock read 3:42. Bokuto wondered what Kuroo was thinking. Soon Kuroo was walking over to his hanging chair and grabbing his camera.

He turned to face Bokuto who looked at him confused.

“Your going to have to teach me what to do then,” kuroo warned.

Bokuto smiled at that. He stood to pull on his jacket and shoes as Kuroo did the same, before heading to the car.

 

“Hi friends,” Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo as he spoke to the camera. His face was up super close to the lense and he was squishing it to make it look chubby, but still oddly cute.

“I’m here with Bokuto and he’s gonna help me decorate my apartment for Christmas,” kuroo pulled the camera back and leaned over to show Bokuto who was focused on the road.

Bokuto flashed a smile and waved.

“Hey friends” Bokuto mimicked kuroo. 

“So where are we going first Bo?” Kuroo asked still looking at the camera.

“Well we gotta find a tree first,” Bokuto answered. 

Kuroo nodded his head with a smile before pulling the camera back to just himself.

“Yeah so we’re gonna go look for trees first,” kuroo said before turning off the camera.

 

They decided on going to Home Depot to find a tree. Kuroo followed close to Bokuto as they strolled through the rows of fake trees. 

“I don’t get it what’s the difference?” Kuroo asked as he grabbed Bokuto’s hand.

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked squeezing kuroo’s hand.

“All of them look the same,” kuroo said touching one of the branches. 

Bokuto shook his head, “no, some are taller and some are short and some have rainbow lights and some have regular white lights.”

Kuroo hummed, “which do you like?” He asked as he looked.

Bokuto pointed to one with colored lights that was a fairly large size.

“Okay lets get it,” kuroo said as he started to grab the box.

“Wait no you have to pick one, this is for your house!” Bokuto said pulling Kuroo back.

Kuroo stumbled a bit as he looked at Bokuto confused.

“Come on, be a little more excited,” Bokuto gave Kuroo his signature pouty face as he put his hand on kuroo’s frail shoulder.

“But you said you wanted that one,” kuroo scratcher the back of his head. 

“Roo, I want you to pick what you like. Its your decision,” Bokuto’s eyes softened. He watched as Kuroo blushed and turned away, afraid to upset Bokuto. 

Kuroo had never been given the opportunity to choose what he wanted to have. Bokuto was able to pick up on this almost immediately when they started dating. Bokuto often wonder who the bastard was that clipped kuroo’s wings and made him think that he didn’t have a say in any of his own decisions, but he never asked Kuroo.

Instead he showed Kuroo how he deserved to be treated, and Kuroo was slowly starting to get used to being treated like this.

Kuroo walked slowly through out the trees and Bokuto watched the colors glide over kuroo’s pale skin as he passed each tree. 

Kuroo’s eye brows furrowed as he looked at each tree, as if he had too much power and he was scared to pick something.

“I better vlog” Kuroo decided pulling out his camera. Bokuto chuckled and hugged kuroo’s waist, leaning his head on kuroo’s shoulder.

“Okay so I cant decide which tree I want,” kuroo stated. Bokuto watched from the view finder and hugged Kuroo tighter as he watched himself. He couldn’t believe he got to date such a talented guy.

Kuroo flipped the camera around, “I either want this one,” he said as he pointed to a white tree with green, pink, blue and purple lights, “or this one,” he said pointing to a tree that was close to the one Bokuto picked out, but instead it had white lights. 

Then Kuroo flipped the camera back to face him. “Which do you like Bokuto?”

Bokuto removed one arm from kuroo’s waist to point at the green tree, “I think this one will look nice.”

“Then we’re gonna get this tree,” kuroo confirmed, “and now we’re gonna look for decorations and then I’ll see you back at my house to decorate.”

 

They ended up buy a lot of decorations for kuroo’s apartment. As they took the elevator up Bokuto could feel the excitement reverberating.

“My apartments gonna look cool as hell,” kuroo smiled to him.

Bokuto smiled back and kissed kuroo’s forehead. 

Once they reached kuroo’s floor they hauled all of their stuff, Bokuto holding the tree and Kuroo holding two big bags, and as soon as they made it to kuroo’s living room they both flopped on the couch.

Kuroo was breathing heavily, “that was a lot of work, I’m tired.”

He rolled to be closer to Bokuto, pushing his legs on top of Bokuto’s And bringing his arms around Bokuto’s neck to hug him.

“I’m having fun,” kuroo said before kissing Bokuto’s cheek.

Bokuto slung and arm around Kuroo before leaning in to kiss Kuroo properly on the lips.

“Me too,” he smiled before rubbing his nose with kuroo’s.

Kuroo giggled before standing up. 

He began pulling out all of the things that he bought,

A pack of string lights for his staircase railing  
A Santa cookie jar  
Two stockings, one red, one green  
Ornaments ranging from funny ones that Bokuto insisted on buying to really pretty red ones with little gold stripes.  
A star to top the tree  
A picture frame with borders that looked like candy canes  
A white tree skirt  
Throw pillows for kuroo’s bed  
And a mistletoe to hang in the hall.

Kuroo pulled out his camera and recorded what they bought before setting the camera on its tripod.

“I’m going to make a time lapse of us decorating, so we can enjoy decorating too!” Kuroo said with a smile so precious it physically make Bokuto’s heart ache.

The two started with the pillows, Bokuto’s tossed two on the couch and Kuroo fixed them to make them look at bit nicer before giving Bokuto a playful glare.

Kuroo threw the other two upstairs while Bokuto unboxed the string lights.

When Kuroo came back down he took out the cookie jar and laughed at how cute it was. He put it on his bar before grabbing one end of the lights.

Their plan was to wrap the lights around the railing.

“Wait Kuroo I need to be up their th-“ Bokuto started but soon a giant ball of string lights fell right on his face.

He watched them hit the ground and the looked back up at Kuroo who had his hand on his mouth, trying to hold back the laughter that tried to escape. Bokuto started to crack up and Kuroo did as well.

Bokuto grabbed his stomach as he crawled up the steps through his laughter. He was soon sitting next to Kuroo and both of them collapsed on the floor laughing. 

Kuroo hadn’t had this much fun in what felt like years. He looked at Bokuto who’s face was turning red from laughing so hard.

Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo who swung his head to face the other way.

He stood back up and began wrapping the lights around the rail. 

“Watch your face this time,” kuroo smirked as he continued to wrap them.

Bokuto laughed harder at that.

 

“This is taking forever Bo,” kuroo whined as he continued to place ornaments on the tree.

His stomach ached from laughing so hard. Him and Bokuto found everything funny, probably because they were tired, and Kuroo found himself laughing every time Bokuto did.

His arms were tired from wrapping the lights and hauling stuff from his car to the apartment and he was pretty sure that he bought too many ornaments.

“We’re almost done,” Bokuto’s said excitedly, “we just have to put the star on.” He said handing the star to Kuroo.

Kuroo shook his head and grabbed his camera, “I want you to do it.”

Bokuto blushed as he grabbed the star and reached up to top the tree.

“Done!” Bokuto yelled to the camera.

“Yeah!“ kuroo said happily, “give them a tour Bo.”

He followed Bokuto as he spoke about everything that was placed, pointing at different ornaments and pictures in frames they bought. Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat.

He was so in love with this man.

Bokuto was just... fun. Everything is a big deal to Bokuto and it made Kuroo feel important some how. The fact that Bokuto wanted to decorate kuroo’s house with Kuroo made him feel more than lucky.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Bokuto said his name and got closer.

“What did you say?” Kuroo said shaking his head and rubbing at his eye.

“Mistletoe.” Bokuto smiled pointing up at the mistletoe that he sneakily hung while Kuroo was printing out pictures earlier today.

Kuroo blushed before turning the camera to face him and giving Bokuto a quick peck on the lips. 

As Kuroo did his outro to end the video, Bokuto walked to the entertainment center and browsed through some of the dvds on the shelf.

“Kuroo you have Ocarina of time?” Bokuto asked when he heard Kuroo close the camera.

“Yeah I told you I love Zelda,” kuroo smiled as he sat next to Bokuto on the floor.

“Dude lets play,” Bokuto smiled pulling it out of its case and shoving it in the old game cube. He was shocked that Kuroo still had a game cube, since they were so old but at the same time it made him happy that Kuroo knew about video games.

“It’s only one player though,” kuroo said with a frown.

“I’ll watch,” Bokuto smiled, “come here,” he said opening his arms wide and motioning for Kuroo to sit in between his legs.

Kuroo obliged and took the controller from him to begin the game.

 

After about three rage quits, two monster energy drinks and six controller throws, Kuroo decided he couldn’t keep playing. It wasn’t that he wasn’t good at it, in fact he was really good and Bokuto was impressed. it was just too long of a game for Kuroo to continue playing while he felt Bokuto’s dick on his back every so often.

Kuroo turned from his spot in Bokuto’s lap to face him. Bokuto was smiling lazily. He looked tired but Kuroo knew he had the energy of a 5 year old and he’d be up and running as soon as Kuroo kissed him.

Kuroo leaned in to close the gap and pressed his lips against Bokuto’s. 

It was soft at first, Bokuto wrapped his arms around kuroo’s waist and Kuroo turned his body to face Bokuto’s before pushing Bokuto’s back to the floor.

Kuroo places a hand on Bokuto’s face as he continued to kiss Bokuto. He felt Bokuto bite at kuroo’s lip and he opened his mouth slightly so Bokuto’s tongue could slide through.

He wrapped his tongue around the others, leaning in close to Bokuto. He felt his dick twitch as it grazed against Bokuto’s. 

The two of them hadn’t done anything with each other yet. They hadn’t even talked about it. Kuroo wasn’t sure if it was okay or not so he lifted his hips a bit to keep them separated, but Bokuto pushed them back down so their cocks touched.

Kuroo moaned a bit from the sudden contact. 

He loved the way Bokuto’s hand gripped his hips. 

He loved how Bokuto kissed with such an intensity that it was almost hard for Kuroo to breath.

He loved how his tongue felt against his own and wandered what it’d feel like in other places.

Bokuto broke the kiss and looked at the clock. It was 11:45 at night. Usually he left by 11, because Kuroo needed to edit his videos. 

“It’s late,” bokuto said in a low husky voice. Kuroo was only centimeters away from Bokuto’s face and he could feel his breath against his lips. 

He felt his erecrion ache and wondered if Bokuto could feel it against his.

Kuroo slowly crawled off of Bokuto as the man sat up and began to stand. 

Kuroo didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want another night of jerking off alone. He wanted Bokuto. But he was scared. He didn’t want to inconvenience Bokuto by asking him to stay when he probably had stuff to do at home.

Kuroo watched from the floor as Bokuto pulled on his jacket and pulled on his vans.

Kuroo gripped the table for balance as he stood. He felt his knees tremble as he walked over to the door. He was harder than he thought. His breath was coming out harsh and at any second he felt like he was going to cum.

“Mmnh,” kuroo tried to stifle a moan as he crept closer to Bokuto who had an unreadable expression.

The two looked at each other silently. Kuroo wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t know if he wanted to go all the way tonight, but he really didn’t want Bokuto to go.

“Please,” kuroo begged weakly. 

“Wha-“ Bokuto started confused.

“I need you, to stay” kuroo leaned in gripping Bokuto’s shirt.

Bokuto stared at Kuroo. His face was pink and he was breathing heavily in short breaths.

Bokuto felt himself get harder. Of course he’d gotten hard. He did every time they made out. And of course he wanted to do something-anything to Kuroo. 

But he wanted Kuroo to tell him he wanted this. 

They never really set boundaries or anything, but Bokuto didn’t want to over step and do something Kuroo wasn’t ready for. He wanted to here kuroo say what he wanted to do.

“What do you need?” Bokuto asked grabbing kuroo’s hand from his shirt and holding it.

He rubbed his dick against kuroo’s and watched the reaction unfold on kuroo’s face. A low groan tried to escape kuroo’s mouth but he bit his lip to keep it shut. He leaned his  
Head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I need to cum,” kuroo whispered in Bokuto’s ear.

Bokuto took that as an invitation and pushed kuroo’s chin up before clashing their lips back together.

This wasn’t as soft as before. It was hungry. Bokuto pushed his tongue into kuroo’s mouth as he guided them to the couch. Kuroo sat down and allowed himself to be pushed to his back as Bokuto continued to kiss him.

A hand slid up his shirt and he felt Bokuto pinch at his nipple. He let out a high pitch moan at this. His nipples had always been his sensitive spot.

“You’re sensitive here?” Bokuto asked, lips barely not touching kuroo’s.

Kuroo nodded his head as a blush consumed his face. 

He felt Bokuto snake to his belt and heard the clanking of metal and he unbuckled it and palmed at kuroo’s erection. 

“Where else are you sensitive?” Bokuto asked as he continued to massage.

Kuroo stifled another moan and hid his face. 

“Don’t hide you’re face Kuroo,” Bokuto said as he pulled away the hand covering him.

Kuroo watched as Bokuto pulled at his boxers and grabbed his hot erection with his cool hand.

Kuroo groaned and bit his lip as he watched Bokuto stroke his dick. His legs were on either side of Bokuto’s body and Bokuto leaned forward to kiss Kuroo again. 

Kuroo moaned as he picked up his pace with faster strokes.

“Bokuto hngh,” kuroo clenched his teeth as he felt himself getting closer.

His breath was getting faster as he felt Bokuto’s hand rubbed at the precum on his dick.

“Gonna cum,” Kuroo moaned as he gripped Bokuto’s shirt.

“Cum for me Tetsurou,” bokuto said in a low whisper.

That pushed Kuroo over the edge as he came into Bokuto’s hand.

His body was shaking as he looked at Bokuto. His face was red and he was breathing heavily.

“Koutarou,” kuroo whispered before pulling Bokuto down into a kiss. He felt Bokuto’s erection rub against him.

Kuroo decided he needed to repay Bokuto. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened as Kuroo had a sudden burst of strength and pushed Bokuto to be on his back.

He hadn’t expected Kuroo to do anything back for him, and he was excited to see what Kuroo would do.

Kuroo kissed Bokuto, this time pushing his own tongue through Bokuto’s chapped lips. The sudden dominance Kuroo portrayed only fueled to Bokutos cock.

Kuroo started to unzipped Bokuto’s jeans as he snaked his way down to Bokuto’s dick. He pulled down his boxers and his eyes widened as he saw the size of Bokuto’s dick.

“Your huge,” kuroo said almost excited.

Bokuto laughed, “you’re not so bad either,” he blushed.

Kuroo stroked Bokuto’s member softly as he watch Bokuto’s brows furrow. He trailed his tongue all the way up its length before taking it all in his mouth.

Bokuto groaned at the sudden wet feeling before threading his hand in kuroo’s hair.

It was like Kuroo was a professional at blowjobs.

He had to be.

His tongue did wonders. 

Kuroo squeezed Bokuto balls earning a low moan from him.

He pushed kuroo’s head down as a result and watched as Kuroo took in all of his length without even gagging. 

He began to bob his head slowly and Bokuto felt himself grow closer to his limit.

“Shit,” Bokuto whispered as he felt Kuroo swallow against the tip. 

Kuroo bobbed faster up and down as he heard Bokuto’s breathing pick up. The grip on his hair tightened and Bokuto made a strangled noise before cuming in kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo swallowed and Bokuto moaned again.

“Fuck Tetsurou,” Bokuto sighed as he pulled the other male up to him and kissed him softly. 

“Good?” Kuroo asked putting his forehead against his boyfriends.

“Amazing,” Bokuto answered hugging Kuroo close to him.

they stayed like that for a bit, Kuroo laying on Bokuto’s chest and Bokuto running his hands through this boyfriends hair. Both were close to falling asleep when Bokuto’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Bokuto answered dazed.

“Oh yeah.”

“Right sorry.”

Okay see you soon.”

Bokuto hung up and leaned his head back again.

“I have to go, my mom is helping me wrap my presents,” bokuto said hugging Kuroo tighter.

He really didn’t want to leave Kuroo alone after this. He wanted to stay as close as possible to him. He didn’t want to leave him alone in this empty house to be exact.

“Okay,” kuroo answered sitting up. He quickly remembered that his dick was out and blushed hard.

After he fixed himself up he walked Bokuto to the door.

“Hey do you,” Bokuto started but stopped, scratching his head too avert his gaze.

“Do you Maybe wanna make cookies with my mom tomorrow?” Bokuto’s asked with a blush.

It was such a little kid thing to say that Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t laugh come on. She loves you and she’s been begging me to bring you over,” bokuto said blushing. 

“Yes Bokuto. I would love to,” kuroo smiled wrapping his arms around Bokuto.

“Really?” Bokuto smiles. “Great she’ll be so excited to see you again!”

Kuroo smiled and gave him a kiss before sending him home. 

 

Koutarou Bokuto’s mother is the exact same person and Bokuto.

Just as touchy

Just as loud

Just as kind

The same exact person.

“Kuroo sweety I am so glad you decided to come over!” She yelled happily.

“Of course I’m so happy I was invited,” kuroo said as he kneaded the cookie dough.

“You’re always welcome Kuroo,” she said as she grabbed a rolling pin, “but this knucklehead never lets me see you!” She growled as she hit her son with the plastic rolling pin.

“Ow mom!” Bokuto yelled as he walked up to Kuroo.

Kuroo blushed as Bokuto wrapped his arms around him and watched Kuroo continue to knead the dough. 

“What’s cooking good looking,” Bokuto whispered in his ear. Kuroo snorted before elbowing him in the gut.

“Nothings cooking yet. This is just dough,” kuroo answered with a shit eating grin.

“I hate you sometimes,” bokuto said pulling his face back a bit to look at Kuroo.

“Then let me go talk to your mom instead. She loves me,” kuroo teased as he tried to walk away, but Bokuto squeezed him closer to his chest.

“You’re so clingy,” kuroo sighed with a smile. He wasn’t annoyed by this at all, and Bokuto knew that. It was all banter.

Bokuto kissed his neck before letting go to see what his mom was doing.

“Kotarou make yourself useful,” she said handing him some cookie cutters.

She walked over to Kuroo and started to roll out the dough. 

“Can you cook Kuroo?” She asked as she rolled.

“Yeah But it’s not amazing food or anything,” kuroo answered. 

Bokuto walked up behind both of them, “that’s a lie, his foods amazing.”

“Ah Kuroo don’t sell yourself short!” His mother said.

Kuroo blushed and grabbed a few cookie cutters from Bokuto.

The sound of a door opening pulled the three out of their activity as Bokuto’s dad walked inside.

Kuroo had never met Bokuto’s dad. And boy was he intimidating. 

He had Bokuto’s strong body and jet black hair. Nothing like Bokuto and his mother’s hair. His eyes were just like Bokuto’s though.

“Oh Kuroo, glad to finally meet you,” his father walked closer to Kuroo and extended his arms out for a hug. 

Kuroo awkward hugged him and as he was pulling back Bokuto’s dad grabbed his arm.

“Wow you are prettier than I expected.”

“Dad!”

“Honey!”

“Oh! Wait!” His father exclaimed letting go.

Kuroo stepped back a little. He wasn’t really sure how to respond to that type of compliment. Was he calling him pretty or ugly??

“Ah gosh I didn’t mean... I wasn’t... oh god,” his dad put his hand in his hair and made a face similar to the face Bokuto makes when he’s embarrassed.

“I didn’t mean I thought you were ugly, I just didn’t know my boyfriend could snag someone as good looking as you are,” his father stated.

The kitchen was quiet then.

“T-thank you?” Kuroo asked. His face was beet red at this point.

“Well I’ve just embarrassed myself haven’t I?” His father asked rubbing his hand on his face.

Kuroo giggled as he fidgeted with the cookies cutters in his hand, “no I get what your saying.”

“Koutarou would you mind helping me with the WiFi again?” His dad ask. 

Kuroo felt his heart warm up. Of course they would ask Bokuto. He’s good at all of that stuff. An overwhelming amount of pride washed over Kuroo as he realized just how smart Bokuto actually was.

When the two left Kuroo went back to cutting out the cookies.

“My husband is right you know,” Bokuto’s mom said nudging at kuroo’s side.

“About what?” Kuroo asked.

“Well you have to be the prettiest boy Bokuto has ever brought home. Granted he’s only brought a few, but you’re definitely the prettiest. And the sweetest,” she said before hugging him in a bone breaking side hug. Even though she was short, maybe up to kuroo’s chest, she was still strong as hell.

“Bokuto’s definitely the nicest guy I’ve ever dated, and the cutest,” kuroo blushed hard refusing to make eye contact. 

“I know,” she said with a grin, “I raised him.”

Kuroo chuckled at that as he placed his cut outs on the baking sheet.

“Kuroo come up stairs! I wanna show you something!” Kuroo heard Bokuto yell from upstairs.

Kuroo quickly washed his hands before heading up the stairs to where Bokuto was. 

“Is this your room?” Kuroo asked walking in. Immediately his eyes went straight to an overly crowded area.

As Kuroo got closer he noticed that this was where Bokuto recorded.

“Bokuto how do you work in this?” Bokuto stood up and looked as well.

It was a bit depressing. He had a tv on one desk and a computer on the other and the controllers were throw on the floor. The biggest issue Kuroo saw was the lack of a proper gaming chair. It was a kitchen chair.

“Oh I don’t know. I pretty much know where everything is. But that’s not what I wanted to show you.” Bokuto said yanking kuroo’s hand in the direction of his closet.

Kuroo had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why wouldn’t Bokuto buy a nicer set up. It’s not like he doesn’t have money, he’s a famous youtuber.

Bokuto rummaged through the closet and pulled out a picture book.

“Baby pictures!” He yelled as he slid onto his bed.

Kuroo followed, leaning closer to Bokuto as he opened the book.

As Bokuto flipped through the pages Kuroo squaked at how cute young Bokuto was. He had a tiny body, nothing like the built one he portrayed today, and his hair was more messy.

“You’re almost as cute as you are now,” kuroo said turning to face Bokuto who was only inches away from his face.

Kuroo leaned in first, feeling Bokuto’s breath on his lips and-

“Koutarou! Kuroo! Come decorate cookies!” His mother yelled from down stairs.

Bokuto groaned but stood up.

“We can finish this later,” he smirked. Or at least attempted to, but it turn into more of a goofy grin.

 

Decorating cookies was a mess. But a fun mess.

Bokuto’s mom took like an hour just to make one.

Bokuto’s dad only wanted to make volleyball players.

Bokuto. Oh Bokuto. Bokuto couldn’t even get the icing to stay on the cookie. It was more on his clothes than anywhere.

“Bokuto oh my god,” kuroo laughed as he wiped away icing that had gotten in Bokuto’s face.

“Kuroo it’s no use, we aren’t any good at this,” his mother whined.

“Mine look great,” his father said after making his third volleyball player.

Bokuto mom punched him in the head and the three family members all laughed. For some reason, Kuroo felt like he belonged here more than his own home. 

It wasn’t that his family was awful. His dad just worked a lot. Like day and night. And his sister drank a lot. But they were always nice to Kuroo. They always supported him. Sometimes Kuroo felt guilty for having all of this money while his dad worked to pay for his house. It made Kuroo almost jealous of Bokuto’s family because they probably never dealt with stuff like this.

“You okay?” Bokuto asked touching his thigh under the table. Kuroo looked up and noticed that Bokuto’s parents had left the table and started to clean the kitchen. They were arguing about what looked like the stats of a volleyball game that his mother had on her phone. 

They were cute Kuroo decided. Now he really felt jealous of bokuto.

“Yeah I’m okay,” kuroo smiled as he placed his cookies on the dish.

He pointed at Bokuto’s and laughed.

“You live alone right Kuroo?” His mom asked as she cleaned.

“Yes,” kuroo said nodding his head.

“That’s cool! Where’s mom and dad living?” His mom asked again.

Kuroo could feel Bokuto’s body stiffen next to him. He chanced a glance at Bokuto who looked at his plate guiltily. 

“My dad lives about half an hour away from here,” kuroo said with a fake smile, “and my mom actually passed away when I was 17.”

The kitchen got uncomfortably silent after that.

Bokuto mentally cursed himself. He told his parents everything. Told them he had an eating disorder, Told them he lived alone, told them his favorite color for fucks sake. How could he forget to tell them not to talk about parents?

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” His mother yelled hugging Kuroo, “I didn’t know and I feel bad now!”

Kuroo laughed at how similar to Bokuto she was.

“It’s okay how would you have known that,” he cooed.

That made Bokuto feel even worse. She would’ve known if Bokuto was smart enough to tell her.

“Well I’ll be your mom too then,” she said giving him a tight hug.

Kuroo smiled softly. When she walked away he grabbed Bokuto’s hand.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s okay to talk about her,” kuroo smiled squeezing it gently.

“Picture time!” Bokuto’s dad yelled.

 

 

Their night came to an end after about three Christmas movies. Bokuto’s parents had told them they were going to bed and Bokuto was about to drop Kuroo off at home.

“Bye bye Kuroo, see you real soon,” Bokuto’s mother had said before pulling him into a hug.

It was bittersweet. Sweet because he had never felt so loved before. Bitter because he was leaving and he knew he’d go back to his lonely apartment.

Kuroo dreaded getting into the car. He didn’t want to. 

Bokuto opened the door for him and he looked at him with begging eyes. Bokuto didn’t notice though.

The car ride was quiet. Bokuto was happily tapping away at the steering wheel as Christmas music played quietly through the speakers.

He felt numb. The warm feeling was slowly sweeping out of him. Kuroo didn’t know he needed this type of love. The familial bonds. He didn’t know he needed a dopey dad who obsessed over his hobbies or a kind mother who was just a loving as she was strong.

He didn’t think he needed it. 

But he did.

And it hurt that he couldn’t have it.

Because kuroos mom was dead and his dad was too busy to even realize he made a YouTube channel. 

Kuroo felt his eyes sting. He didn’t want to cry over something so stupid. It was just Bokuto’s parents.

But Bokuto was going to leave too. He would walk him up to his house and leave him there. Alone.

He felt the car park and the car turn off.

“Alright were here,” bokuto said with a smile. He opened his door and headed for his trunk so he could grab his presents for Kuroo. They’d decided they would open them Christmas Day, but Bokuto insisted that he put it under kuroo’s tree.

Kuroo felt the cool air creep through the open door. It was like it was robbing him of his warmth he felt. He couldn’t even move.

“Kuroo you coming?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo had been oddly quiet the entire car ride home. It didn’t really concern bokuto, because usually he gets like that when he’s sleepy, but now he wasn’t even moving.

Kuroo opened his door and walked with Bokuto up to his apartment.

It was an uncomfortable silence. Bokuto didn’t know what was wrong, nor did he know if he should ask. Was it because they talked about his mother. Surely not. Kuroo said it was okay.

“Kuroo did something happen,” Bokuto asked as Kuroo Unlocked his door.

He could see the way his shoulders shook. He’d never seen Kuroo cry before. He didn’t really want to.

“I...” kuroo started but his voice did that ugly crack thing.

“I’m so jealous of you,” kuroo choked out.

Bokuto’s eyes widened, “what?”

“You get to go home to a mom and dad and they hug you and love you,” kuroo mumbled. He bit his lip trying to hold back his whimpers. He didn’t want to feel sorry for himself, or have Bokuto take pity on him.

“T-then come back to my house,” Bokuto begged, totally unsure of what to do. He didn’t want Kuroo to cry and honestly he’d do anything. He set down the presents and tried to grab kuroo’s hand.

“We can go back and stay-“ Bokuto started but Kuroo pushed his hand away.

“No,” he cried.

“I don’t wanna do that!” Kuroo sniffed. He wanted to tell him to stay. He wanted to tell Bokuto not to leave. 

Bokuto grabbed kuroo’s arms tight and looked at Kuroo. Tears were already falling down his face and his cheeks were red.

“Tetsurou you need to tell me what you want,” bokuto said. He was just confused. He didn’t know what switched. 

Kuroo tried to hold back a cry but it just came out as a disgruntled moan which Bokuto hated to say, turned him on in the slightest bit. The flushed face was no help either.

“Tetsurou-“

“I need you to stay!”

Bokuto pushed his lips to kuroo’s tightly, hugging kuroo’s waist tight. 

Kuroo was taken back, only for a second, before kissing Bokuto back.

Bokuto moved his hands to cup kuroo’s face and wiped away his tears.

“I’m here,” Bokuto whispered, before meeting his lips again. Bokuto guided the two to the couch laying Kuroo on his back. 

“I’m here,” bokuto said again. 

Kuroo moaned in response and pulled his boyfriend closer so their bodies touched. He could feel Bokuto’s heat radiating off on him and ran his hands under his lovers shirt to feel his smooth skin.

Bokuto followed hot in pursuit lifting kuroo’s shirt to play with ones of his nipples.

Kuroo moaned into Bokuto’s mouth as he pinched the sensitive skin.

Bokuto moved down to kiss kuroo’s neck. He continued to trail down only stopping to pull kuroo’s shirt off of him.

He took one nipple into his mouth and held Kuroo who arched his back from the contact.

“B-Bo-ngh,” Kuroo moaned as he ran his fingers through Bokuto’s soft hair.

He tugged at it, trying to get Bokuto’s attention. If they kept going like this, Kuroo would cum before even going all the way. 

Wait.

...were they about to go all the way.

The thought made kuroo’s stomach flutter. They’d been dating for like 5 months now. That’s a pretty good amount of time... right?

Honestly it didn’t matter

Kuroo wanted to do it tonight. He needed to do it tonight. 

“Koutarou,” Kuroo whispered pulling his chin up to look at him.

“You okay?” Bokuto whispered, grinding his growing erection against kuroo’s.

Kuroo yelped, gripping at Bokuto’s clothing.

“Did you,” kuroo started buy soon he realized just how embarrassing this question would be. Especially if Bokuto answered with a no.

“What?” Bokuto asked grinding against him again.

Kuroo felt his legs begin to tremble againsts bokutos hips. They were so close. But Kuroo wanted to be closer if possible. 

He wrapped his arms around the taller males neck and pulled him close.

“Did you bring a condom?” Kuroo whispered in Bokuto’s ear. He didn’t dare look at Bokuto, afraid he may have overstepped.

Bokuto jolted at the question. How cute. 

“Yeah,” Bokuto smiled, “But,”

Kuroo braced for what would come next.

Maybe Kuroo was too eager. Maybe Bokuto wasn’t ready for sex yet. Maybe he’d never be ready. What if Bokuto was still a virgin.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt Bokuto lift kuroo’s body from the couch.

Kuroo was a bit shocked. Not that he was heavier than Bokuto, but he wasn’t Small enough to be lifted. He was like six feet tall.

“But I don’t wanna have sex with you on the couch,” Bokuto smiled at him before heading up the stairs. 

He pushed Kuroo back onto his bed and continued to kiss him. 

It was wet and sloppy, but Kuroo couldn’t have imagined it any different with the way they were postitioned.

Kuroo was flat on his back, legs dangling off his bed a bit and Bokuto was hunched over his smaller body, grinding against his aching dick.

Kuroo tugged at Bokuto’s shirt and when he took it off, it revealed his toned 6 pack.

Kuroo ran his hand down Bokuto’s chest licking his lips as Bokuto watched.

Bokuto felt his cock twitch from the view. He leaned back down to kiss at kuroo’s neck, biting it softly till he left a mark.

Kuroo grunted from the pain but it only aided to how hard Kuroo was.

He moaned as he felt Bokuto’s wet tongue slide down his chest to his stomach, only stopping at kuroo’s pants.

He pulled at the hem of his jeans and slide them off revealing his boxers. Bokuto pulled them off, probably a little to eagerly before taking kuroo’s member in his mouth.

Kuroo moaned and tried to close his legs but Bokuto had both hands on kuroo’s thighs.

Bokuto kissed the tip before bobbing his head back down all the way to kuroo’s shaft.

“Fuck Koutarou,” Kuroo moaned in a voice barely above a whisper.

Bokuto’s lips were tight around the base of his cock as he sucked harder, before suddenly stopping and letting kuroo’s dick hit his stomach, now fully erect.

“Do you have lube,” Bokuto asked before kissing Kuroo again. 

Kuroo moaned into the kiss, nodding his head.

“It’s in the top drawer,” he said blushing.

Bokuto pulled Kuroo up closer to the head of the bed before reaching in the drawer. As he reached into the messy drawer he grabbed the lube and noticed a piece of paper hit the floor. 

Bokuto flipped it over to reveal a picture of Kuroo and his mother. Bokuto let out a huff. He wondered how many nights Kuroo felt sad and alone like tonight.

He didn’t want him to feel like that. 

He grabbed the lube and squeezed some on his fingers before leaning over Kuroo.

Kuroo’s eyes were puffy and his skin was red. Bokuto cupped kuroo’s face with his free hand before leaning down to kiss him softly, then again with more strength.

Kuroo moaned as he felt Bokuto slide a finger into his aching hole. Bokuto kissed him intensely, moving his middle finger in and out and stretching Kuroo before adding another finger.

Kuroo tensed a bit. It has been a while since he’d had sex. 

“You okay?” Bokuto asked, making scissoring motions with his fingers.

“Yeah it’s just been awhile,” kuroo said squeezing his eyes shut.

He felt the bed shift and then saw Bokuto inches away from his face.

“I love you Tetsurou,” bokuto said whole heartedly.

Tetsurou felt his heart skip and his eyes sting. Bokuto treated him so well. Even though he was being selfish and begging Bokuto to stay.

“I love you too Koutarou,” Tetsurou said letting a single tear drop fall down his face.

Bokuto added his third finger, stretching Kuroo wide.

“You’re never alone Kuroo. I’ll always be here,” bokuto said wiping away the tear before kissing Kuroo again, sliding his tongue in to explore.

“Mmn Koutarou please, I want you,” kuroo begged as Bokuto stretched him out.

Bokuto smiled before standing up to pull off his jeans and grabbed the condom out of his wallet.

Kuroo sat up as well and graced his fingers around the bulge in Bokuto’s pants.

“You wanna put it on?” Bokuto asked as held out the condom.

Kuroo chuckled and grabbed it from Bokuto’s rough calloused hands.

Bokuto slid off his boxers, revealing his fully erect cock. Suddenly Kuroo was reminded on just how big Bokuto was. He rolled on the condom and took some lube in my hands before sliding it up and down Bokuto’s dick.

Bokuto stifled a groan in the back of his throat as he watched. 

His dick throbbed with anticipation. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Bokuto pushed Kuroo back onto the bed and grabbed his legs.

“Eager to start are we?” Kuroo teased, arching his back a bit to resituate.

“Can I put it in?” Bokuto asked leaning forward.

Kuroo nodded his head and watched as Bokuto spread him open. 

“Ah,” kuroo dropped his head back and gripped the blankets as Bokuto slid all the way in.

Bokuto stopped once he was inside Kuroo completely and watched as Kuroo panted. He started to move but stop when Kuroo put up his hands.

“N-no,” Kuroo moaned, “you’re too far away,” he whined as he lifted his arms up to Bokuto.

Bokuto smiled and leaned down to hold Kuroo entirely.

“I’m here,” Bokuto whispered before beginning to slowly thrust in and out.

Kuroo gasped when Bokuto hit a certain spot. 

“T-there,” Kuroo moaned, “again.”

Bokuto pushed into the same spot and watch each time as Kuroo unraveled. His skin was glistening with sweat, nipples hard and swollen, his eyes were a warm brown, like caramel drowning in a sea of chocolate. 

With each thrust his face twisted into one of pleasure and pain. His eye brows furrowed as Bokuto plowed into him faster.

“Fuck,” kuroo yelped arching his back and leaning further into Bokuto’s grasp.

“Shit Kuroo. You’re hot as fuck,” Bokuto cussed as he watched Kuroo.

He took kuroo’s neglected erection into his hands before jerking it. Slow at first but soon at the same speed as each thrust Bokuto made.

“Ah kou- m gonna cum,” Kuroo moaned in Bokuto’s ear.

Bokuto felt himself reaching his limit as well and thrusted deeper into kuroo’s sweet spot.

“Koutarou!” Kuroo arched his back as he came into Bokuto’s hand and his own stomach.

“Damn,” Bokuto grunted as he pulled out and took of his condom, coming all over kuroo’s stomach as well.

He fell onto Kuroo earning a small grunt. Both panting and sweaty they sat like that for what seemed like seconds but really it had been minutes.

“I love you so much Tetsurou,” Bokuto whispered as he slide off kuroo’s stomach and onto his bag.

Kuroo rolled onto his side to hug him, “I love you too Koutarou.”

Bokuto Held him close, before pulling the blanket over both of them. The lamp was the only thing keeping the room from being pitch black and Bokuto watched as kuroo’s eyes started to close.

He wondered if someone had held him like this before. Not in a sexual way. Just like... protected him. 

Bokuto’s mother used to cuddle him nonstop when he was little. It was a way of making a child feel safe. It made Bokuto confident when he grew up because he knew he’d have his mother as his number one fan for what ever he did. He wondered if Kuroo ever got that when he was young. Had Kuroo ever gotten the type of attention needed to feel sure of himself. 

“Kuroo?” Bokuto Watched Kuroo blink a couple times.

“Yeah?” He answered groggily nuzzling in the crook of Bokuto’s neck.

Bokuto contemplated asking him such a depressing question right after their first time, but he felt like he should know how Kuroo felt about his parents.

“What was your mom like?” 

He felt kuroo’s whole body tense. It was like a bomb exploded in kuroo’s stomach and he had to keep it locked in. Like at any second he’d explode. Bokuto wasn’t sure if he’d yell or cry.

“My mom,” kuroo started but stopped. He didn’t sound mad, in fact he sounded almost happy. 

“Well she was tall, maybe a little shorter than me. Her hair was black and it was really soft. I remember I used to wrap it around my fingers and make it look like rings,” as Kuroo spoke he lifted his hand to run it through Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto pulled him closer. 

“She has the most beautiful eyes too. They were like brown with goldish yellow accents in them. I mean I’m not even kidding they were so beautiful to look at. And she had a really beautiful smile,” kuroo spoke smoothly, like he’d thought about what she looked like everyday.

“Hm she sounds very pretty,” Bokuto whispered into his hair.

“She was,” kuroo agreed.

“A lot like you,” Bokuto added “but I want to know what she was like. Did she treat you well, was she nice, stuff like that.”

“O-oh,” kuroo stuttered. Kuroo has known that’s what Bokuto had meant. If Bokuto wanted to know what she looked like, he could’ve looked at pictures around his house. But Kuroo was hoping he wouldn’t have to speak about her much.

“I mean you don’t have to,” Bokuto squeezed kuroo’s hip, “I just thought I should know about the woman who gifted me with my boyfriend.”

Kuroo faked a laugh.

“Well... she worked a lot. So much that sometimes she wouldn’t come home till the next morning. It sucked. So I didn’t really see her as much.”

“Did that make you sad?” Bokuto asked.

“Of course, but I got by. She was funny when she was around though. Maybe the funniest person I knew. And she was really nice to people,” kuroo spoke quieter this time. As if maybe his words werent completely true.

“Did she take care of you?” Bokuto questioned.

“Mm she wasn’t a very caring person. Money was her main priority.” Kuroo said retracting his hand from Bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto didn’t really know what to say. He was getting mixed signals on if Kuroo even liked his mother.

“Did you like her?” Bokuto asked, sleep was slowly starting to tug at his eye lids.

“Of course. She was my mother,” kuroo smiled, “just not a very good one.”

Kuroo leaned his head on Bokuto’s chest, tired of talking.

“Who took care of you?” Bokuto asked running a hand through kuroo’s hair.

“I took care of myself. I learned how to cook meals when I was six, got my first job at fourteen, learned to drive and then got the hell out of there,” kuroo said.

Bokuto nodded his head. So that’s it. His parents were workaholics and didn’t have time for him. It made sense, since Kuroo himself was a workaholic until he met Bokuto. 

“Well I’m here to care for you now,” bokuto said kissing his boyfriends head.

Kuroo smiled and hugged him tighter, “please stay the night.”

“Of course.”

 

Kuroo opened his eyes sluggishly, squinting due to the morning light.

The absence of warmth had stirred him and after rolling around for a good 15 minutes, he realized two things

Bokuto is not here

Kuroo is still covered in cum

Gross

Kuroo groaned as he stood up from his cozy bed onto the icy wood floors. Sometimes he hated having his bathroom down stairs.

Kuroo tip toed down stairs trying to avoid his feet getting too cold. He didn’t bother putting on clothes since he’d just take them off when he reached the shower.

His nose started picking up the feint smell of something sweet and he walked to the kitchen to find Bokuto making pancakes. He stood behind the bar to watch.

“Oh good morning, did I wake you?” Bokuto smiled. He was in the same clothes he wore yesterday and his hair was wet.

“Did you shower?” Kuroo asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah and I took one of your tooth brushes,” Bokuto laughed as he flipped a rather small pancake.

Kuroo chuckled. He had bought like 30 different types of tooth brushes for a video that he never published so he was glad Bokuto could help put them to use.

Bokuto sat down his spatula and walked up to Kuroo.

He widened his eyes, “You’re naked.”

Kuroo widened his eyes as well “oh yeah,” he said looking down.

“As sexy as that is, go shower so we can open gifts. I have a feeling you’ll love mine,” Bokuto smiled before returning to the stove.

“Probably not, you suck,” Kuroo teased as he made his way to the shower. 

Bokuto sighed dramically, “He has such a way with his words.” He mimicked.

Kuroo shook his head. He’d love anything Bokuto got him. Bokuto being there was enough.

 

Kuroo wore a sweat shirt and joggers for Christmas. He was gonna dress nice. 

But when he got out of the shower he couldn’t think of wearing anything less than a sweatshirt, cuz it was cold as fuck.

They ate their pancakes in a comfortable silence, Bokuto scrolling through his Instagram and Kuroo sipping at his coffee, only laughing when Bokuto showed him the occasional cat meme.

“Okay present time,” Bokuto decided, putting his phone on the table probably a little bit too aggressive.

Kuroo laughed and grabbed their plates. 

“I have to go get your present. I hid it in your house because my mom had to drop it off. Cause I didn’t go home,” Bokuto explained excitedly.

“I thought you brought your presents over,” kuroo said confused as he looked over to his tree.

“Those are yours too!” Bokuto yelled from the hall.

Kuroo plopped on the couch and sipped his coffee. The silence here was becoming unbareable and he almost turned on his tv, but Bokuto’s voice stopped him.

“Okay are you ready!” He yelled.

“Sure,” kuroo laughed.

Bokuto came it with a fairly large box that was wrapped in green and red stripes along with a lid sporting a red bow. Bokuto’s mom definitely wrapped this. It was way too nice for Bokuto to make.

“Hang on I wanna record you opening it!” Bokuto smiled.

Kuroo blushed a bit but nodded his head.

Bokuto pulled out his phone and nodded for Kuroo to open the box.

His jaw dropped. A small orange striped kitten sat in the box meowing excitedly.

Kuroo didn’t even know how to react. He’d wanted a cat for so long but he couldn’t bring himself to spend money on one.

He was happy. And at the same time a huge amount of appreciation for Bokuto washed over him.

He put his hand to his face and Bokuto watched as it contorted.

“Koutarou,” kuroo choked up as he held the kitten close to his chest, With each small meow he felt more tears trickle down his face. This had to be the cutest thing he’d ever met.

“Oh my god,” Bokuto laughed, “I didn’t know you’d cry.”

“I can I keep it?” kuroo cried as the kitten jumped up to stand on kuroo’s shoulders. It was small, barely the size of kuroo’s hand and it could barely walk with out wobbling. 

Bokuto laughed and nodded his head, “I got her for you!”

“Thank you Bokuto,” kuroo sniffed, hugging the little kitten tightly. 

Bokuto ended the video and posted it on his Instagram story before scooting closer to Kuroo, who was extending his free arm out for a hug.

“This way you won’t be entirely alone when I’m not here,” Bokuto exclaimed as he kissed kuroo’s temple.

Kuroo looked up at him and gave him a quick peck.

“What’s her name?” Kuroo asked.

“That’s for you to decide,” Bokuto smiled.

Kuroo couldn’t really think of one at the moment. He then realized he still had to give Bokuto his present. 

Gently, he sat down the small kitten and grabbed Bokuto’s present.

“Okay, for you.”

Bokuto tore through it excitedly.

“No way,” Bokuto yelled. The little cat mewed in response.

“You got me a switch!?” Bokuto held up the box.

Kuroo smiled and nodded his head.

“Kuroo these are like $300!”

“I’m aware,” kuroo smiled, “I also got you this.”

Kuroo handed him a smaller gift.

Bokuto ripped it opened and smiled even harder.

“We’re playing this together. Right now,” Bokuto demanded as he held up the game.

Kuroo had gotten him the newest Zelda game, breath of the wild, after they sat and played the other one all night. 

“I love you so much right now,” bokuto said putting his things on the ground next to the cat.

He gave her a small pat on the head, “still no idea for a name?”

“Hmm,” Kuroo thought, “I like Navi.”

“Like from Zelda!” Bokuto said excitedly.

“Like from Zelda.” Kuroo agreed.

Bokuto watched Kuroo smile. It had to be the most beautiful thing he’d seen. He could kiss him right now. 

So he did.

It wasn’t as soft as Bokuto had anticipated, but Kuroo followed along with it. soon Bokuto was being leaned back into the couch and both of them were panting.

“We need to take this upstairs,” Bokuto decided lifting Kuroo in one Swift motion and heading for the stairs.

“But Bokuto I didn’t even open your other presents,” kuroo pouted, trying to wiggle himself free.

“Those can wait,” Bokuto argued, “this can’t.”

Kuroo sighed as he leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I guess it can’t be helped,” kuroo smiled.

In truth, Kuroo could care less about his presents that sat unopened down stairs. He didn’t need them. Because he had Bokuto. And Bokuto would hold him. 

For Kuroo that was the greatest gift he could ask for.

 

But the cat was a close second.

**Author's Note:**

> Im definitely gonna make a sequel don't worry.


End file.
